The story of Maggie Lovejoy
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Set 12 years after a horrible homocide incident, now Maggie lives with the Lovejoys. She was brought up as a Lovejoy and had no idea that her parents are dead till Jessica tells her. Bart and Lisa are living in a distant town but will they be reunited?
1. Introduction

-1A/N: To be honest I had written this fic straight after chapter 45 for Bartman when I decided to take a break from it. I wanted to write something that was serious and this was that fic. However I got so busy I had to drop it, it was incomplete and I had totally forgotten about it. However I found it one day and decided to continue. It is quite a break from my usual stuff and was suppose to be the new fic, succeeding Bartman. I think if I had found this early I might have decided to write 5 more chapters for Bartman and finish it.

"_Please Jessica, take good care of my sister,"_

"_don't worry I will but what about you?"_

"_well I am forced to go with Lisa to live in my Grandpa's new houses in South Park"_

"_Dad will take you in too… I know he will,"_

"_Sorry Jess, the court won't allow it."_

"_be careful!!! And Bart, please come back one day,"_

"_I will be, uhh Jessica. You know I will always love you but this is fate, fate tearing us apart. I promise I will come visit you one day, maybe not in the near future but one day." Jessica couldn't't help but let out a little tear as she held her best friend, Bart for what might be the last time. She gave him a passionate kiss, one that they both savoured because they knew it was the last they would have in a long time. Bart got onto the train, Lisa was sitting in the cabin. Lisa and Bart both waved good bye, mainly to their sister for when they returned, if they returned, they would be complete strangers to her._

Maggie spent the first two years of her life with her family but then a shocking event took place. Now she was 13, living with who she believed her family was. She enjoyed the days she and her sister Jessica spent playing childish games. Jessica was such a great sister to Maggie, her best friend in fact and she wouldn't have it any other way. The only thing that was making life difficult for Maggie was a reoccurring nightmare which consisted of her and strangers having a picnic near the Springfield forest.

_A strange, big, bald man was enjoying a potato salads made from a blue haired woman. Maggie felt like she was a young baby in this dream, she couldn't talk since a pacifier was in her mouth. The picnic was going swell, as two children whose names were Bart and Lisa were picking flowers, well Lisa was and Bart was protesting that flowers aren't that pretty. All of a sudden a mad man came. The mad men was a redneck that stood at around 6ft 7 and his beard was long and filthy. _

"_Can we help you sir?" The blue haired mother asked the man who pulled out a gun and shot her. Maggie watched in fear as she dropped to the ground and blood sprayed all over her lime green dress. The father was shot in the head and a part of his brain landed right next to Maggie. Her young mind couldn't comprehend what happened next, the man pulled down his pants and started raping the bodies._

"_Run Lis, Run," Bart picked up Maggie, this is the part of the dream that ensure she was a baby, and ran towards the town. They ran for 20 minutes and when they returned in police cars they saw that their mother and father were slowly being eaten by the mad man._

"_What is wrong with him Bart?" Lisa screamed totally afraid of the scene._

"_I don't know, some people are just really screwed in the head,"_

After that day the Simpson family were split apart, Maggie was sent to live with the Lovejoys. Bart and Lisa no longer lived in Springfield. Maggie had never seen her family and being raised in the Lovejoy's house she never knew of the "idiotic" family members she once had. None of the Lovejoys ever told Maggie about her family and because of that she never knew that her parents were dead.

At the age of 13, Maggie was told about the incident by her sister. She had lived her life believing she was a Lovejoy so this came as a big shock to her.

"Hey Maggie, there is something I need to tell you," Maggie looked up at her sister Jessica, a 22 year old girl who many of the guys thought was extremely hot. Despite this Jessica never had a boyfriend in recent year, Maggie asked her if she had one before and all she said was "Yeah Magz, I had one and I love him very much," Maggie always tried to ask what happened but Jessica would never answer.

"What is it Jessie?"

"You know that nightmare you always have?"

"The one with the bald man, the lady with crazy blue hair and a little girl and boy?"

"Yeah, that is real… everything in that nightmare is real, it happened to you when you were just one,"

"What?" Maggie basically screamed at Jessica.

"I'm afraid it's true, that was your real family, your mother and father were killed and your brother and sister were taken away from Springfield."

"I can't believe this, I can't believe what your telling me," Maggie said extremely shocked at what some one she believed to be her blood sister is saying.

"I knew them, they were fun people to be around, I knew Bart well, me and him went out for a short amount of time. He was my only boyfriend, the one I was always love and I don't think I'll ever get over him. We were like inseparable and before he left Springfield we had gotten back together. We were more than boyfriend and girlfriend, we were like best friends. We both changed… we became good caring people but then he was dragged away from me, I never had a boyfriend since then," Maggie always wondered why Jessica never dated some of the boys at uni, she thought some of them were really cute.

"You know it's hard to live a lie," Maggie finally said as she fell onto her bed and started crying. Jessica had no idea what to do, she had told her sister what she needed to know, hoping she would be grown up enough to handle it. Maybe your never grown up to handle something like that Jessica thinks knowing she would probably react the same way.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing daddy, I just told Maggie about her past, about the Simpsons," Mr Lovejoy was an ordinary man that had earned a respectable living as a reverend for the local church. He had taken in Maggie many years ago because he believes it would have been what Marge wanted. He in fact tried to take in Bart and Lisa too but the court denied it, saying that they were legally under the care of Abraham and Mona Simpson. During the time Mona was on the run and Abraham didn't want his grandchildren growing up in Springfield, knowing the place would leave them extremely depressed.

Bart and Lisa grew up in a small mountain town known as South Park in Colorado. There they had grown up in a D.I.Y style since nearly every parent of the town was an ignorant fool. They had made a few good friends but there are a few things they could never get out of their mind. They could never get over what they had witnessed, the death of their parents and being forced out of Springfield. The one thing that was always dominant in their worries was Maggie.

"Dude, you alright Bart?" Kenny asked as the two of them were sitting down on Stark's Pond. It's cold and they were sitting in snow but it is something they had gotten used to.

"awh it's just, you remember when I moved here?"

"Yeah we were all about 10 then,"

"You guys all asked why we moved to a crappy little town like South Park, I don't think I have ever told anyone. It's cause… my parents were killed just before we moved here, our grandfather had a house in South Park so we all moved here. The one person that got left behind was Maggie,"

"Who is Maggie?"

"my baby sister, she was only 1 when it happened,"

"wow dude, you should go see her,"

"She wouldn't know who I am, I know the Reverend that took her in would be less than pleased to tell them about me. I'm sure at some point Jessica will tell her… I don't know if she has or not."

"dude, you haven't seen your little sister in 12 years, you got to go see her," One of the thing's Bart admired about the town was this pond, he had spent a lot of teen years sitting here with his friends.

"what are you guys doing?" Wendy and Lisa asked as they walked by.

"it's like freaken cold, your gonna freeze your ass off,"

"Lisa… have you ever thought of going back to Springfield? Maybe just for a visit?"

"I think about it everyday, I think about… Maggie every day,"

Mean while Maggie was sitting in her room very confused and slowly she was going insane. She thought that the Lovejoy's were her family but she had found out different. She wondered what her parents were like, was her father an intelligent man? Was her mother a calm lady? She also thought about her siblings. Jessica had already told her about her siblings but not much about her parents. Jessica didn't want to hide the facts from her sister but she through that it might make Maggie a little sad telling her about her parents when she knows she can never see them again.

"Maggie, I know this is a big thing to deal with… maybe I should have told you later," Jessica said as she sat down next to a miserable sister.

"no, I'm glad you did. I wish I could meet this Bart and Lisa… but no matter what, your always my sister."

"uhhh to be honest, I have Bart's number.."

"You do? Why didn't you tell me all this time?"

"I haven't spoken too him in years, we got so close but as you grew up Dad stopped it, saying one day you might pick up the phone,"

"Dad, really wanted to keep this a secret from me huh?"

"if it was up to him, you have never found out you're a Simpson, you would have been a Lovejoy your whole life."

That is true, Reverend Lovejoy was a man who doesn't dwells on lies but he believed the truth for Maggie might be too much for her to handle. He had enforced a very religious lifestyle on Maggie but the Simpson blood in her always made her sceptical and Lovejoy knew this, he tried to crush the Simpson gene out of Maggie with bible studying every night.

"Helen, now that Maggie knows about her heritage what are we to do?" Tim asks his wife as he jumps into bed. Helen was just about too fall asleep, already gripping the sheets tightly.

"well you told Jessica not to tell but it was her love for Maggie that made her disobey your commands,"

"I know that Helen but I love her too, I wanted what is best for her,"

"maybe this is best for her, not matter how much we love our daughter, she will never be a Lovejoy, she will always be a Simpson,"

"your right, even if she leaves us and goes to South Park, it might not be such a bad thing… for her of cause"

Bart, was sitting in his apartment, waiting for Kenny's dinner. Kenny and he lived together in a cheap apartment in a bad neighbourhood, it was all they could afford. He knew that Kenny is just collecting up money to go to Uni and when that happens he is going to be all alone. His sister Lisa on the other hand was going to university, their Grandfather had spent what's left of his earnings to get her into university. Their Grandfather had just reunited with their Grandmother, she had been on the run for many years but they were too old. Bart decided to move out just to give them some space, sadly Mona Simpson died a few months ago.

"Well dude, the stove's broken," Kenny says as he walks into the room.

"what took you so long to tell me?"

"well I tried to fix it…" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kenny goes to answer it as Eric, Stan and Kyle walk into the room.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here shouldn't you be in your uni dorms?"

"yeah dude, but we decided to come give you guys a visit,"

"oh that's nice, we were just going to have diner… oh wait, never mind."

"What do you mean never mind?"

"well the stove's fucked," Kenny says bluntly as he closes the door.

"oh, well Chinese?" Cartman asks as he picks up the phone. Bart's friends in South Park were nice to him, not all the time but they deeply cared for him. They were all always looking out for one another and that hadn't changed since they all went to university except for Kenny and Bart. Bart failed his final year in high school was making little money with whatever job he could find.

Lisa was enjoying pasta cooked by Wendy, she had a lot on her mind. She was starting to struggle with her course in law. She wished one day to be president of the U.S.A and to run the country on liberal democracy. She was far from achieving that but there were other things on her mind besides study. She was worried of what was going to become of her brother, he didn't have a steady job and he never has. There was one thing in her mind causing more stress than anything…. Maggie!!

"Wendy, I want to take a break, I want to go back to Springfield." Wendy dropped her fork and looked at Lisa.

"Lisa, you already sort of falling behind… a break won't be a good idea."

"But I really want to see my sister,"

"I see, well… we got 3 months till our break,"

"3 months is too long, well how far is Springfield?"

"it will take us about 3 days to get there,"

"3 days… Lisa…" Wendy was speechless, she didn't know what to say. It is crucial that Lisa didn't miss any days off Uni but she also knew this is something that was going to be in her mind till she went to Springfield.

Days has passed so slowly as Maggie continued to wonder about her family. Jessica took Maggie to her parent's graves after Maggie begged her.

"There they are," Jessica said as they walked to the graves that were lying side by side. Maggie started cleaning her mother's grave, weed's had grown all over it and it seems to have been abandoned. Jessica helped her out and soon both the graves were rid of weeds.

"Jessica, what were they like?" Jessica didn't know a whole lot about Homer and Marge, only biased statements from Bart. But not all the statements were bad, in fact Bart had sometimes gone on and on about how grateful he is for his parents.

"your mother, Marge was a sweet woman. She was always willing to help people that needed it, Bart told me that she was a graceful lady that wanted nothing more than the best for her children,"

"and what about my dad?"

"Homer, well Bart told me a lot about him too… he did do a lot of bad things but he too always tried to help his family. He wasn't the smartest of men… but he always tried doing the right thing… even if he uhh sometimes stuffed up. He was a good guy…a new nuclear physician" Jessica didn't want to mention that her father was a problematic alcoholic, a troubled man that did a lot of bad things. He wasn't all bad, he tried to do the right things but Jessica didn't know much about him. Bart always went on about how he strangles Bart but worships Lisa like a God.

"Well Mum, Dad… I'm sorry I took so long to visit but I'll promise I'll visit sooner." Maggie says as she lays a flower on each of their grave. No one in town had ever spoken a word about them, Maggie never knew why but Jessica did. Their murders were something the town didn't want to discuss, they might have all been close to Homer and Marge but it was too much of a depressing topic to touch.

While driving home, Jessica realised that her sister was unusually quite. Jessica didn't know what to say, she wanted to too wipe the sad look off her face.

"oh Maggie, I brought Avril Lavigne's new album, it has Hot and Girlfriend and When your gone, I know you love those songs," Jessica say as she put in the C.D. She put the track to Hot but Maggie switched it too when your gone.

"I like this song better," She said when Jessica glance at her. This song, now that Jessica thinks about it is kind of sad and it will be a very sad song for Maggie now that she can link it up to parents.

"uhh, hoq about her old C.D? I know you like Sk8rboy,"

"no this song is okay,"

"Maggie…."

"Jessica… do you know where my birth certificate is?" She suddenly says taking Jessica by surprise.

"in fact I do…" The old Simpson house, it had been abandoned. Jessica heard rumours that Abe Simpson is planning to move back into it but it hasn't be visited by anyone since the death of Marge and Homer. Bart and Lisa are the legal owners of the house… along with Maggie but they were all too young to sell it back then. Jessica had always had a key in her purse, it was one of the last things Bart had given her, telling her to look after the house. Jessica felt guilty that she didn't do what he had asked but it was just too sad of a thing to do. She couldn't even go near the house, there was too many memories.

"can we go get it?" Maggie asks.

"uhh, it's in your old house… it's abandoned,"

"do you have a key for it?"

"uhh yeah but it's just kind of hard for me to go there,"

"How come?" Jessica knew she had to tell Maggie, she hadn't told anyone before.

"That house has so many memories for me, all of Bart's pictures are still up, photo albums, diaries… it all reminds me of him and it's kind of depressing to go there. But we have too I guess," Jessica says driving past her house to Evergreen terrace, a street she tried not to visit often. She parked in the Simpson driveway. Jessica was about to enter a house she hadn't been inside in 12 years. A house that belonged to one of her best friends, a friend who she longed to see.


	2. Very Emo!

-1The Simpson houaw was dusty, and looked some what older than 12 years ago. It had a haunted old house kind of feeling to it and that's exactly what Jessica felt. It was haunting memories that continue to taunt her. Maggie ran up the stairs to her parents bedroom. She was searching for her birth certificate while Jessica was walking around the first floor.

"Bart…" she whispered to herself, looking at the family photographs in the living room. He looked so happy then, Jessica wonder if he was the same now. Jessica walked up the stairs, into Bart's bedroom. She lifted his mattress, she knew this is where Bart had his most private possessions. She found an empty bottle of anti-depressions and sleeping pills. Bart used to take anti-depressions and sleeping pills? Jessica thought, Bart was never depressed but she knew Bart was restless at times. She shoved the bottles into her purse. The next thing she found was a letter, a love letter she had written years ago. The first love letter she had written in fact.

"Awh, I can't believe he kept this," she said with a smile, it wasn't the only letter from Jessica in his bed. In fact there was a folder filled with them. She didn't know why he didn't take these with him… maybe he wanted her to stumble upon these one day. One thing that is missing is a photograph of her. She remembers giving him a photograph of her holding a rose, it had the words "I will always love you" written across it. She searched the room for the photo, she couldn't find it. That makes no sense, why did he leave behind the letters if he took the photo?

She decided to fully move the mattress and see what other belongings he had left behind. She found his slingshot, journal and a book of poetry. She didn't know Bart was poetic, she opened the book and at the start there was a gothic kind of poetry, lyrics possibly for heavy metal songs but as she skipped through she found love poetry.

_Her long black hair smells like roses, her beautiful eyes I could stare into for days._

He had written it about her… As she skipped through she realised a point where it fell apart, the poetry was no longer romantic, it was suicidal.

_Death will comfort me, only in my ever lasting dream can I forget the memories slowly devouring my soul._

That was obviously written after his parents passing, Jessica wondered what Bart was like now. Was he back to his punk or goth self? Was he romantic, did he still love her or was he suicidal?

"I found it and look, I got some photo albums. And Lisa's diary," Maggie had interrupted Jessica's train of thought. Jessica grabbed Bart's photo album and walked out. Maggie followed. Maggie was confused at the look on her sister's face, she looked happy and sad at the same time. Maggie never though such a look was possible but now she knows it is.

"Wow, Bart seemed to like you a lot and you love him too," Maggie said reading the love letters and skimming through the photo albums. This was nothing more than memories to Jessica now, she wished that Bart and her could have more great memories together.

"He promised one thing before he left," Jessica suddenly said, remembering the last time she saw Bart.

"What?"

"That he will return to Springfield one day,"

---

"well, go then" Stan says as he finishes what's left of the noodles. Bart loves Chinese food and it's in fact his favourite.

"Yeah man, you two might as well take a break from here, you can even borrow my car," Cartman says as he relaxes on the sofa his legs filling two empty seats while the rest of them are sitting around the table.

"I'll go with you Bart, under one condition,"

"What's that?" Bart asks his friend Kenny who lefts down his parka too reveal his messy blonde hair.

"I drive," He says with a smile. Bart knew he wouldn't be driving, his license was temporarily suspended after he was caught driving drunk for the 13th time in a fortnight.

"sweet, you guys want seconds, I as hell as do, you didn't order enough Eric," Kyle says as he moves all of our plates to the sink.

"well I didn't expect Bart and Kenny to eat so much, you guys ate like you haven't had a proper meal in weeks," The fact is, they didn't have a proper meal in a month.

The next day, Kenny awoke too the sound of movement, frantic movement.

"What the hell is going on?" He said as he saw Bart packing his stuff.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to start packing,"

"At 4 am?"

"Yeah," He said sheepishly.

"well, okay…" Kenny said a little annoyed, returning to his bed and trying to get some sleep before sunrise. There was no such luck as soon the sun filled Kenny's room and he decided to start packing too. By the time Kenny finished packing his little possession Bart was ready, he had called someone in Springfield, Kenny believed it was the daughter of the family that took in Maggie.

"ok let's go," Bart says frantically as Kenny put his stuff into the boot.

"Ok, calm down dude we are going,"

"One place before we go… the hospital,"

"What?"

"Grandpa is sick, he was sent to hospital 2 weeks ago,"

"oh right," Kenny says as he started to drive towards the hospital. Abe Simpson's room was filled with fresh flowers that Lisa had just picked. When Bart and Kenny entered, Lisa and Bebe were already sitting there. Grandpa was awake, tied to machines. He was dying of cancer, he didn't tell the kids that, he lied and say he went into a diabetic coma.

"Hey Grandpa," Bart say as he kissed the old man on the cheek.

"Hello Bart,"

"uhhh there is something I want to tell you, I'm glad Lisa is here too… me and Kenny are going to Springfield to see Maggie," Abe got up from the bed, dragging a machine with him.

"Well I'm coming too," he said as he pulled out a needle from his veins and ripped off the wires from the machines.

"What? Grandpa you can't!!" Lisa protested.

"Springfield was my home, the only reason I moved here was because I thought it would be too depressing for you kids to grow up there after that day…."

"But Grandpa your sick,"

"I might died from my lung cancer on the way to Springfield but it's where I want to be buried, I just pray to God that I will be able too see my youngest Granddaughter,"

"lung cancer?" Bart and Lisa ask in unison.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have been lying to you kids, I wanted to protect you, protect you from something that is inevitable, I am about to die. Please take me with you, just one glimpse of Maggie is all I ask," Kenny and Bart knew they weren't going to reject this man's last wishes. Everyone in South Park admired Abe Simpson for his ability to fight through anything, but there is one thing no single man has been able to defeat; time.

"We'll take you,"

"oh I wish I could come," Bart heard distinctively as they all left the room. Kenny was helping Grandpa to the car, his walking stick wasn't enough anymore. Bart turned around to face his sister, he knew she wanted to see Maggie but he also knew that she was up to her neck in study stress.

"Lisa, one day you will get to see Maggie again, one day the three of us will be reunited," Lisa didn't respond with a verbal response, instead she put her arms around Bart and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe," She said before letting go.

"With Kenny driving, how can I?" They both let out a laugh. Everyone knew Kenny was a good driver but he was also a racer. Kenny had trouble keeping to the speed limit and because of that he has had a few bad crashes. One in particular when he nearly died was the prominent of them. He was driving too visit Stan at Uni one day and decided to go above the speed limit as usual. A drunk driver was doing the same, the drunk's car slide across the lanes and it was a head on collision.

"Bye Bart,"

"C ya later Lisa," He said running down to Kenny's car.

"What took ya man?" Kenny said as he started up the engine.

"Kenny, this time you have to drive to the speed limit," Bart said looking at Grandpa who had fallen asleep.

"I know, I know," Kenny says catching where his eyes were looking.

---

Maggie had shut herself from the world, her room had become her queendom, her bed her throne, her tears her command. Jessica got a call from Bart, he and a friend were coming down to Springfield and she ran into Maggie's room and was shocked at what she saw.

"MAGGIE!!!" she screamed as blood dripped from her. Jessica grabbed the knife from Maggie.

"what are you doing?"

"making things better," she said as Jessica took off her jumper and tightened it around the wound on Maggie's arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Maggie, that doesn't help, trust me… I have done it before,"

"my parents are dead and I'm living a lie,"

"Bart and a friend are coming down here, I don't want them to see you like this,"

"He is?" Maggie questioned, instantly feeling a little better. Jessica put a bandage on her arm and took the knife away from her. Jessica felt excited to know Bart was coming to Springfield again not just because it was her one and only love but because Maggie could be reunited with her brother. No matter what Jessica felt for Bart, he would have to fight hard to say she isn't Maggie's sister. They might not have blood in common but family isn't about blood, it's about those you love the most.

"Jess, I'm sorry about… about this," She said pointing to her injured hand.

"don't worry about it, just don't do it again," Jessica said pulling in her little sister and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She held Maggie like a baby, because to Jessica that's what Maggie is. Her little baby sister, one she would die for.

"Magz, let me read you a bedtime story," Jessica says, which confuses Maggie.

"Bedtime story? You haven't done that in like 5 years,"

"I'll make you some hot coco,"

"Ok," Maggie says as Jessica walks out of the room. She threw her bloody jumper into the washing machine before turning on the jug. The only reason Jessica wanted to read her a story was because she loved doing it before, they both did and maybe it will cheer Maggie up a little.

"Jessica, take a seat," Her father says.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Maggie, Bart is coming back to Springfield?"

"For a little break, I dunno if he is moving back here or not. I wish he would," Mr Lovejoy signs.

"I know you and Bart… had something before, but I have warned you before that he isn't right for you,"

"is this what it's about Dad? Bart is coming to see his little sister, not me,"

"I know but I'm just telling you, find someone else. You have spent 12 miserable years awaiting his return," That was true, Jessica couldn't deny that. She thought about them being together all the time, even in her dreams she was with him.

"Dad, Bart was my best friend,"

"Yes it's fine to have memories, just move on with your life, I bet you he has already,"

"No!! No he hasn't," He couldn't have, Jessica thought to herself. But maybe that's why he left behind all Jessica's letters, to move on with his life. Could that be it? Bart wanted to move on with his life, leave behind his past in Springfield and start a new life?


	3. Reunion soon to be broken

\/p>

-1Kenny, slowed down the car sightly, he actually did have trouble controlling his foot. It was almost as if it was always pushed down to it's limits. 

"Dude, your going 120 kms,"

"it's only 20 over the speed limit, dude it's like 3 am, there are no cops and your grandpa is asleep." That was all true but Bart couldn't help but think maybe it's best if Kenny kept to the speed limit.

"but…"

"look we'll be there a little earlier than scheduled. Is that really a bad thing?" Bart didn't know if it was. He was starting to regret this trip, he had to see Maggie but he would no doubt run into things he had left behind. People he knew, people that he felt he had abandoned… like Jessica.

"Wake up Sleepy one," Jessica said shaking her sister awake.

"Cut it out Jess," Maggie said after awaking. Jessica passionately kisses her sister on the neck. It was all weird to Jessica, she grew up forcing herself to be an older sister to Maggie but now she knows the truth. She has no idea what position she will take in the future of Maggie's life. Maybe nothing will change but one thing was on her mind. Bart is going to be back her, she didn't know how to feel about this. At first she was excited but now she was having second thoughts. What if he tried to take Maggie from her?

"What do you want anyways, it's Saturday and 7 am!"

"I know but I just wanted to take you for a drive,"

"What? Why?"

"Just put on a coat,"

Jessica didn't know why she was doing what she was doing, it was almost as if it was her last chance to be a sister to Maggie. Now that Maggie knew of her heritage she might think less of Jessica.

"where are we going?"

"Krusty burgers,"

"you got me up 7am to go to Krusty Burgers,"

"no… but I figure you might want breakfast."

"Jessica what has gotten into you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… oh never mind, you know I haven't actually had the breakfast menu at Krustys," it seems ever since McDonalds did that whole breakfast menu everyone has started doing it. Subway has breakfast subs and Burger King has a breakfast menu. Soon I bet you K.F.C will have one too. Deep fried cereal or toast with chicken skin. Oh I would love to have one of those oily apples they are about to have in K.F.C.

"I think I need to say something…" Maggie looked up at her sister, she has never heard her start a sentence with those words.

"no matter what our D.N.A says, no matter what happens in the future… you will always be my little sister," Maggie didn't respond straight away, she felt a loving feeling that only Jessica can give her. It is true what her sister said, they might not be blood sisters but they are definitely sisters.

"Jessica, I love you sis," She said as she held Jessica's hand.

"ok, I need to change gear or my engine will explode."

"oh, sorry," Maggie said turning a little red, sometimes Jessica wished the car was automatic.

"Here we are, Springfield." Kenny announces as Bart and Abe took in the familiar setting that they hadn't seen in 12 years.

"wow, this town has some nice chicks," Kenny says with a cheeky grin. 

"you young people make me sick, thinking only with your dicks." Although Abe had to admit he was once like that too, young and innocence to lust.

"Dude, stop the car." Bart suddenly says looking up and seeing two girls he knew well, too of Lisa's former best friends.

"oh, you want to pick up those hot chicks?"

"Be quiet kenny," Bart says as he opens the door.

"Bart, Bart is that you?" Kenny also stepped out of the car. He observed the pretty blonde and the feisty redhead.

"yeah, I said Bart Simpson will stain this town with his footprints once again and it has happened,"

"oh and you brought a friend?" Alex says extending her hand and introducing herself.

"you know I always like the name Kenny, it was my old cats name." Alex says with a smile.

"Where's Lisa?" Allison asked gripping a text book. Bart could make out the words "biochemistry level 4" it was always obvious that she would have a good job. She was the only person Bart knew that was possibly smarter than Lisa in Springfield. Martin Prince was close too but he didn't really want to see him again.

"she… uhh is still in South Park," Kenny answers.

Lisa hadn't slept in 2 days, her sudden insomnia was hurting her performance in Uni by a lot. She couldn't pay attention in class, her mind always wondered off and it always had an image of Maggie. What does she look like now? Lisa knew that Maggie looked just like her but maybe she has changed, back then she was only an infant.

"Ok, here Lisa."

"What's this?"

"Zopiclone,"

"Sleeping pills?" Lisa had heard about these pills in the past.

"yeah,"

"where did you get it from?"

"does that really matter? You need sleep, I got it in my hand so take it already. I can't stand too see you this stressed out and I can't stand your pacing in the middle of the night. I'm seriously getting worried of your mild insanity."

"Mild insanity?"

"well it seems like your suffering from a mental breakdown, I dunno I'm not a doctor."

"I… oh your right," Lisa says as she falls into Wendy's arms and starts crying. Wendy had never seen Lisa like this, she was failing in her studies, she couldn't sleep and only spoke about one thing. Lisa too had noticed that, all that she had spoken about in the past few days were about Maggie. 

"you know they were hot,"

"dude they were like my sister's old best friends." Bart sees another thing that was once a big part of his life, at least his fathers. Moe's Tavern, the local bar that Homer visited regularly. 

"Moe's Tavern?" Abe asks deciding too get out too.

"Bart? Bart and Abe Simpson?" The grey haired, wrinkle faced bar tender said cleaning three glasses.

"well what you doing back in Springfield?"

"I came to see my sister,"

"you know it was so strange after your father left us. We decided to build him this," Kenny tried to hold in his laughter as he say a small shrine with a picture of a bald fat man.

"we go to his grave once a year, for the past 7 years, spilling him a 6 pack so he can have something to drink in heaven, we can't stay too long… it just too sad." Barney, a local man said. Kenny found the appearance of this man quite amusing, his hair was a mop that looked like it was cut by Steve wonder, he was rather large and wearing a shirt that exposed an inch of his stomach. His facial features showed what the effects of alcohol can do in time.

"Bart!" an excited voice said as Bart was tackled of his chair.

"Whose this nerd?" Kenny asked after they both got up.

"This is Milhouse, you know… the guy I told you about, my former best friend…"

"Former?"

"uhhh, dude it has been 12 years,"

"oh yeah." Kenny didn't know why but the thin, weak glass wearing nerd isn't what he expected Milhouse to looked like. He had heard a lot of stories in the past about the good times they had and he couldn't imagine his blue haired freak being any fun.

"how you been Milhouse?"

"good. I mean after you left I couldn't get you and Lisa off my mind. I… loved her you know… but I decided to move on, me and Allison are getting married, well I haven't popped the question yet but I plan to tonight,"

"Wait your dating that hot redhead?"

"Yeah," Milhouse instantly didn't like Bart's new friend, he looked like a skinny white meth addict. His clothes suggested that he spent all of his money on drugs, he didn't seem to have enough to be at a healthy weight. His hair was very oily, it had it's own shine and looked messy. His parka seemed old and unwashed, there was even a blood stain on it on the left shoulder. He looked very dangerous and someone that either just broke out of jail or mental hospital.

"but she's hot,"

"Kenny!" Bart said, he was already sensing a little rivalry starting to grow between two good friends of his.

"Oh sorry, can I have a shot of whiskey?"

"what percent?"

"85?" Moe pours out some strong whiskey into a tiny little glass and Kenny swallowed it quickly and asked for another. While Kenny busied himself with that Milhouse silently drank his beer, appalled at the alcoholism of Bart's new friend.

Abe didn't come to the bar to have a drink, instead he wanted to see his son's friends. Too see how they had all changed, he knew some of them since then were little ones them selves, now they are in their late 40s. Time has taken its toll on a lot of old Homer's friends.

"so Abe, I heard you were moving back in the old house," Lenny asked slowly sipping his beer 

"if I did, it wouldn't be for long," Abe admitted.

"How come?"

"I am slowly dying," he couldn't cover it up with lies. He just wishes that he could die in Springfield, he wished all this time that his son was still alive. He would have rather taking the bullet than see his son in a casket. He was forced out of Springfield, he never told the kids but it was just too depressing to be in Springfield for him.

Maggie was wondering what was fuelling her sister's weird day plan. She had taken Maggie to the museum, observatory and now they were at the zoo.

"Aren't those lion's cute?" Jessica asked pointing a little cub.

"awh, look it walking to her mother," Jessica says staring down at the lion's den. Maggie was silently watching, she wasn't thinking about the lions.

"Jessica, uhh why did you drag me to all these places?"

"Drag you?"

"well… I mean it's been a while since we have been here. I mean I liked the museum and observatory a lot but we haven't been to the zoo in like… 3 years."

"I.. I don't know why I took you to all these places," Jessica sighed.

"Yes you do, tell me already…"

"some of my favourite memories have been when we were here… I dunno, I guess I was sort of trying to relive those days where you were my little sister." Jessica didn't realise what she had said… you were my little sister. 

"Jessica, stop being so… uhh… lame. Your 22 years old and you wanted to relive some memory of us visiting the zoo 5 years ago?"

"well, pretty much."

"I know your not related to me, I don't care, we are still sisters and nothing is going to change that,"

"I know that. I don't know why but I just feel like, I don't really know how to say it. I guess, sometimes I wish I would have been a better sister," Maggie was growing weary of Jessica recent behaviour, it's nothing that she has ever seen from her. All of a sudden she had gone slightly insane, almost as if trying to go back in time but she didn't want to say anything about it. Maggie had no idea what to do, she doesn't enjoy the Jessica now but if she tells her off she might break down mentally. 

"Jessica, you are the best sister anyone could ask for."

"Maybe we should go home," Jessica said with a smile, although not completely over what is going on. The changes that are going to take place, now with Bart coming here.

"one place we got to visit first,"

Kenny, stopped the car at the cemetery. It was a weird thing to do, he had just visited this town he had heard so much about from not only Bart but also Lisa and their Grandfather. He never thought the first places he would visit would be a local bar and a cemetery but he didn't questioned Bart's choices. It was Bart's trip, not his and he was nothing but a driver for him.

"There's my son!" Grandpa said, slowly walking up a small hill with the help of Kenny.

"dad, mum… it's been so long," Bart says. The grave had been cleaned, a flower lying near both of them. Homer's grave was dripping with beer. He knew that the locals at the bar didn't clean it, they said it was too sad to stay there for too long so it must have been someone else. It couldn't have been anyone but Maggie that did it.

"Bart!" a voice ringing in Bart's ears, a voice that had some what matured but he knew exactly who it was. He got up from the grave and was soon wrapping in arms he hasn't seen in too long.

"Jessica…" There was so much he wanted to ask Jessica but his eyes fell to the girl standing next to her.

"Maggie," He says putting his arms around her. He didn't know it would feel so strange to hug his sister. She was a complete stranger to him but a stranger he wanted to meet, to hold and one day… to love.

"Bart…Simpson," That was all that Maggie could say. Her brother, someone she had no memories of was holding her tightly. Soon it was her grandfather's turn, she knew it was her grandfather from photos. He hadn't changed much, he looked older but there was no denying it was him.

"Jessica, I kept my promise." Bart said, nothing else could come across his mind but the last time he saw her.

"dude, you didn't lie about that Jessica chick," Kenny quietly said to Bart when they were walking to their cars. Bart had shown Kenny a photo of her but it was a lot different than the image of her now. Kenny thought the photo showed an innocent little girl, he couldn't imagine her doing any of the things Bart had told her but looking at her now, he believes it could be true.

Bart looked at Kenny, he didn't want to tell him that he wanted to go in Jessica's car, to leave him all alone in a town he hadn't been in before but it's what he wanted to do. It's what he needed to do

"What Bart?" Kenny asked, after helping Grandpa Simpson into Jessica's car.

"I don't want to leave you alone in this town…" Bart started but Kenny just gave a little laugh cutting him off.

"I know, but you have too." Kenny was definitely more calmer than the rest of his friends, he knew when he was a third wheel because he had been one so many times with Kyle and Stan but he didn't ever want to overstay his welcome or come in between something like this.

"yeah… uhh you know any place to go?" Bart lamely asked, he knew that Kenny hadn't seen much of the town so he would be completely lost other than a very old map he had. Jessica was standing outside her car, Maggie and Grandpa were in the backseat with the windows up so they couldn't hear a word. 

"why don't you follow us?" Jessica asked, she didn't like the appearance of Kenny, she admitted that he was good looking but he looked very poor, he looked like a homeless guy in a neighbourhood were there was too many crimes but she knew that Kenny was a good friend of Bart. She hadn't spoken to Bart in years other than one phone call telling her he was coming to Springfield but she automatically felt the friendship between these two.

"I don't want to be a bother, I mean you all got a lot of catching up to do. Plus I think I want to explore this town a little, I haven't been out of South Park in a while so yeah."

"ok, cool… how about we meet up at Moe's later,"

"Sure," Kenny said jumping into Cartman's car and driving away.

"wow, he likes to drive fast huh?"

"Yeah, that's Kenny for ya," Bart added with a small laugh as he jumped into Jessica's car.

"I hope you two don't mind the music we got," Jessica said a little embarrassed as Bart went through her C.Ds. Grandpa and Maggie were in the backseat talking about Homer and Marge while Jessica and Bart were awkwardly sitting in front.

"You still got this?" Bart said pulling a C.D out of her collection. It was a C.D in a cheap case that he had brought a long time ago. Inside it was a C.D he had made a very long time ago on his computer.

"of cause," Jessica said with a smile. He threw in the C.D and turned to track 4, he didn't know why but he wanted to hear "1979" from smashing pumpkins. It was weird how he still remembered that was track 4.

"so any place you like to visit again?" Jessica asked starting the car.

"yeah… home," Bart hadn't called it that in a while, but that's what it was and will always be. Bart accidentally came across a folder hidden under the seat when trying to push it back a little. He was obviously a little taller than Maggie and needed more leg space.

"uhh…" Jessica said as he picked up the folder. He knew exactly what it was. Jessica knew she should have put that in her bedroom but she had forgotten about it and didn't think Bart would be in her car today.

"looked under my bed huh?" Bart said with a little laugh going through it.

"yeah, why did you uhh…" Jessica wanted to ask why he left these behind but she couldn't ask, it felt so weird. She wanted everything to return like how it used to be, he and her going out but he was more or less different now. He must have changed, everyone does even if they don't want to admit it.

"I left these behind because I wanted to move on," Jessica wanted an answer, even though she didn't ask but she was afraid it was going to be that. Her father was right, he wanted to move on, find someone else and leave behind his life in Springfield.

"but I always kept that photo you gave me, I got it now… well uhh Kenny has it with the rest of my stuff," He said with a laugh. Jessica couldn't help but fake one too.

"Why did you take that if you wanted to move on?"

"well, I wanted something to remember you by. I wanted to move on with my life but I didn't want to forget you," He lamely said. He didn't want his return to Springfield to be like this at all. He was expecting it to be easier but he knew this was always something he had to face one day.

"Bart…" Jessica said but she couldn't finish off her sentence. She didn't know how, she felt touched that he would want to remember her but he also wanted to move on, maybe he did. The song finished and suddenly a song that was a more vicious than any of the others on the album starts playing.

"you know, I never knew why you put this on the C.D, the rest of the songs were calming, mainly love songs but then there is this…" Jessica said, she liked aneurysm from nirvana but it's one of the things that she never understood.

"listen to the lyrics," Bart says with a cheeky smile. Jessica doesn't respond so Bart decided to explain.

"ok, ok I loved you so much, it made me sick, that was about it. I mean if something happened to you, I would want to be beaten out of me, so I could see you again. You were always pumping my heart and you over did it and had a fit."

"oh…" Jessica said, she never thought the lyrics could be used like that. It's weird how Bart's personality didn't change, or so it seemed. Only time will truly tell. One thing was always in the back of Jessica's mind, did he move on? It was there the whole ride and it didn't seem to go away even after they went inside the house.

"Sweet home Sweet home," Bart said walking in.

"I think it's suppose to be home sweet home," Maggie said following him. His room had definitely been searched and poorly hidden. 

"uhh, sorry about that…" Jessica said looking at Bart's bed.

"so… you found… stuff," Bart lamely said walking into the room. His saw his bottles missing, along with his journal and photo albums. The one thing that was still in his bed was a book of poetry, he had nearly forgotten about that.

"oh, you didn't read this… did ya?" He asked Jessica who couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. He looked scared, very scared.

"yeah I did, you were first a punk or goth, then you were in love and it ended in you being a little pussy," She said with a laugh but Bart wasn't laughing.

"some of that… was personal," he said a little depressed.

"well I didn't read a whole lot of it… you know you had a talent, you should be a writer,"

Maggie helped her grandfather into her parents bedroom.

"Maggie, you know I had one wish before I died… that I could see you and that has come true."

"before you… die?"

"Maggie I'm sick, I have cancer, I should be in hospital with the doctors, the pain is… too much." Abe said opening the closest door and pulling out a shoe box.

"Maggie it's time you leave,"

"but why,"

"cause it's time I have some peace."

"uhhh okay," Maggie didn't know about Abe's plans so she left the room. Bart was soon to walk into the room and he saw a sight that was paralysing.

"Grandpa…" He was holding a shoe box, both of them knew what was inside the shoe box.

"Bart, have I told you how proud I am of you. You have always tried hard in everything and now I just want one thing before I go…"

"you don't have to go yet…"

"Bart, you don't realise the pain I have, I have lived a good life and I don't need to continue suffering like this. All I want is for you too look after Maggie and Lisa…"

"but Grandpa…" He wanted to wrestle that shoe box from him but something inside him told him that maybe this was for the best. It couldn't be for the best… what was about to happening couldn't be for the best.

"Bart, I love you and I always will."

"I love you too…" Bart said closing the door and running into his room. Jessica had just fixed his mattress when he came into the room crying. It startled Jessica who didn't expect that at all, she never saw Bart cry.

"What's the matter?" She asked and shortly after she heard a gunshot. She ran into Homer and Marge's old room to see Bart's grandpa lying in cold blood. There was no denying it, he had killed himself to escape the pain he was feeling.

\/p> 


	4. New and old Friendships

A/N: Ok, you can say I ruined a perfectly good and clean fic with this chapter but I dunno, I just felt like showing the bad side of Bart and Jessica to a small degree to Maggie. Also the friendship building between Maggie and Kenny, maybe that was unnecessary too but come on…. I dunno, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. 

Jessica cleaned up the bed sheets by chucking them into the washing machine. The body was taking away; Bart knew he wanted to be buried in Springfield. Lisa would have no choice but to come to Springfield now, although she had no idea of what was happening in Springfield. 

"Wake up," Bart yawned as Jessica opened his curtains. He can't believe how comfortable his old bed was, it sure beat his hard mattress in his apartment in South Park.

"Jessica, it's kind of early."

"What do you mean? It's like 8 am," 

"Yeah, it's 8 am! I don't usually get up till 9."

"9? Wow you like sleeping in."

"You wake up 8 am everyday?"

"No, I get up around 6 am." Bart couldn't imagine anyone getting up around 6 am. The sun isn't even out in South Park around 6.

"well, I was just thinking I might take you for a drive," Bart yawned but nodded to Jessica's suggestion. He got dressed, he didn't pack much clothes because he didn't really have that many. Kenny was peacefully sleeping in Lisa's room, snoring rather loudly.

"Where's Maggie?" Bart asked when he sat down in the kitchen table. This felt strange; he hadn't had breakfast in this house in so long.

"She's asleep," Jessica had prepared pancakes with hot syrup; it's shocking that her pancakes were actually just like his mothers. This was all uncanny; it felt like he was preparing for a school day 12 years ago.

"What's the matter?"

"These pancakes are a lot better than Kenny's,"

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" She was a smile.

"Yeah except they taste just like mums,"

"Oh… Bart, you never told me about these," Jessica threw two bottles from her purse. Bart had failed to mention his addiction to sleeping pills and his depression. He was only on the anti depressions for a short time, just after his parents died.

"Wondered where those went, you didn't happen to find any sleeping pills in there did you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason," He said as he finished what was left of his breakfast.

"Ok, well let's get going." She cleared the kitchen. She longed for the day that she and Bart could have some alone time and that was today.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Bart asked her after getting in the car.

"Can you drive?"

"Of cause,"

"Well you decide then,"

"Well the cops got my license."

"They do?"

"Yeah, so it's best that you drive."

"That's not the Bart I know, don't tell me South Park has turned you into a pussy."

"That is way beyond the point." Bart felt it was harder growing up in South Park, not only did he not have any parents but there were a lot of strange things in that town.

"No it's not, I'll only ask one more time; can you drive?" Bart looked at her, this was definitely not the last time she will ask so he decided to do what she said and get in the driver's seat.

"Everything fine with your car? I'm not going to be pulled over for a busted taillight am I?"

"Would you relax? Stick to the speed limit and we are fine." She said with a smile.

"Hey, you're ok with me crashing your car right?" Bart said as he reversed with speed and quickly speeds down the street. Turning the steering wheel clumsily and turning the car around into a full 360.

"Ok, maybe I should drive,"

"I was just joking," Bart said as he slowly drove the car.

"What's the matter? Would you relax?" He emphasised on the last 3 words, the same ones she had said.

"You nearly crashed,"

"No I didn't, me and Kenny drag all the time. I kind of know how to control a car, especially a 1.5 litre like this thing,"

"Whose car did you come down in?"

"Cartman's car." Jessica couldn't help but laugh at the name.

"What?"

"That a nickname or something?"

"Oh, yeah that's his last name. Everyone calls him Cartman but his name is Eric."

"Eric Cartman sounds familiar." She said, as Bart finally thinks of a place they can go. They had already visited the cemetery, his home and the bar. At the bar he ran into Milhouse but didn't really get a chance to catch up with him.

"Where does Milhouse live now?"

"Oh he lives on campus," Milhouse amazing got into University; once Bart had left he had started focusing really hard in school.

"Do you go to Springfield University?"

"Yeah I did last year but I decided to help my dad with the church this year."

"That's got to be a joke,"

"It's not." Bart couldn't imagine Jessica doing such a thing. Bart was sitting with Jessica, the girl he loved 12 years ago, but it doesn't feel like its Jessica. She was slightly nicer, not only to him but to Kenny and Maggie too. Back when he was in Springfield she sometimes was mean to Bart but rarely and was never nice to Milhouse. It was almost as Milhouse was a pawn, just a useless sacrifice, she was a queen, the one with all the power and Bart was a king, he had more power than the pawn but not much however he had to be protected. God damn it, I hate chess. Bart parked the car in the parking lot for the university; he remembered exactly where Springfield University was. 

One night he and Jessica decided to play a prank, by setting off 120 fireworks, there were all kinds but they didn't plan on getting caught. They didn't realise their were cameras and even though a lot of students got scared when they heard loud bangs near the parking lot they still got caught. That was there first ever criminal offence that got recorded.

Jessica lead Bart to his dorm, he was annoyed when he was awaken by the knocks of Bart and Jessica.

"It's good that you came back to Springfield but please next time you visit don't wake me up at 10 am when I don't have classes."

"Sorry," Bart said giving Jessica a hard glare. He wanted to be asleep right now too.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah and she said yes!" Milhouse said excited, Jessica was the only one who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Wow, I always thought I would be the first of us to get married but I guess I was wrong," 

"Wait… your getting married! Wow, that's huge. I know you and Allison would make it." Jessica said while thinking about what Bart said. Did Bart really think that he would settle down one day? Was Jessica that special person Bart wanted to marry one day?

Bart did something on impulse, he grabbed Jessica's arm, clinging it tightly and not letting it go.

"Bart, what the hell?"

"Oh, ah sorry," They both turned a little red.

Maggie awoke in her bed a little bewildered. She couldn't get out her mind what had happened the day before. Not only did she meet her brother and grandfather but one of them died in the bedroom of her parent's room, or at least a place that used to be parent's room.

"Oh hey, Honey! Some homeless guy is sitting in the living room waiting for you," I walked into the living room where my dad and Kenny where watching T.V. I got so tired of itchy and scratchy but apparently these two still like the cartoon. That is strange since my dad doesn't like violence and calls cartoons like this immortal and a win for a Godless society gone mad. If I hear that one more time I'm swear I'm going to shoot him.

"Maggie,"

"Hey Kenny, how did you know where I live?"

"I was kind of in the car when Jessica dropped you off,"

"Oh right, well you got a good memory then."

"Ah I just wanted to know if you know where Bart and Jessica are."

"No, I thought Jessica was in her room," The Reverend said after that he called for her but apparently she wasn't in the house.

"Oh that filthy little girl, decided to go take Bart somewhere. Well I have had enough of her behaviour lately,"

"Dude, chill out. I don't think Jessica is a bad person and I know Bart isn't. They probably just wanted to catch up."

"No drug addict, she's gone to ruin her path into heaven. That Bart Simpson is going to steal her flower, she is a tight little virgin God damn it." He said the last part in an incredibly fast and agitated voice. Maggie was kind of ashamed of her father, mainly because of what he said but also cause of how he is treating Jessica. She is 22 now, old enough to make her own decisions even if they are mistakes. Maggie couldn't take in what her father was saying, her sort of sister and brother making love. It's just plain wrong. It couldn't be what's going on.

"I'm not a drug addict,"

"You a friend of Bart then?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's typical of Bart to make such a poor, rough looking friend. Would you please leave?" Kenny gets up and prepares to leave before he decides to do one thing before he does. He could punch the man now and save Maggie but he rather just give her a choice.

"You want to look for them with me?"

"Sure," Maggie said more than eager to get out of the house.

"Maggie, don't you go with him."

"Dad, if my brother thinks he is a good guy, he is a good guy!"

"Maggie I'm warning you," Maggie doesn't pay any attention as she jumps into the car.

"If you lay a finger on her, I will break that finger and shove it so far up your ass that when you shit, you'll shit out your fingers."

"Calm down dude, Bart was right about you." Kenny jumped into the car and he could hear the Reverend questioning what Bart said about him.

"Wow, this thing can move!" Maggie says, as Kenny checks for cops once again although he would be screwed if any were out because the speed this car was going extended the 50 limit.

"Yeah, I think I know where Bart might be,"

"Where?"

"Where does that weird blue haired kid live?"

"Which one?"

"There is more than one?"

"uhh he goes out with Al.. Alex? No wait Allison," He says trying to remember the name of the redhead.

"Oh, in a dorm in Springfield college."

"You know how to drive?"

"I'm 13, of cause I have sneaked out of the house by taking Jessica's car." Kenny stops and tells her to drive her there. He never thought he would be giving Cartman's car to a minor but he didn't really want to look at a map.

"You know, don't tell Bart that I said this, but your sister is hot."

"Why don't you want me to tell Bart?"

"He is like my best friend and I guess she falls somewhere in the ex girlfriend category."

"Do you know if they ever broke up?"

"I don't know, all I have heard from Bart is that they used to go out and then he had to move. That's all he ever told anyone about her, other than some stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"Well too me, it seems both your sister and Bart need some therapy." Maggie couldn't help but laugh to this.

"Yeah, Jessica can be a psycho bitch sometimes," Maggie never thought she would say that out loud but then again she felt an instant trust in Kenny. She didn't know why but she felt that he could be a good friend if you gave him a chance.

"Uhh if you don't mind me asking, where do you shop?" Maggie asked observing the torn jeans and orange parka.

"These were really gifts; I'm not really that rich."

"You do drugs?" Maggie bluntly asked, taking Kenny by surprise. He didn't know why he trusted this little girl, maybe it was because all the secrets he told Lisa and Bart stayed with them. It was almost as if you could trust the Simpsons even if you didn't know one of them.

"Yeah, I mean not all the time but sometimes me and my friends do it."

"Oh, does that mean Bart does it too?"

"Yeah, not as much as the rest of us but yeah he does."

"What about Lisa?"

"Party pills sometimes, you got to promise you won't tell her I told you that."

"Why?" Maggie teased.

"What do you mean why? She would kill me if she knew," 

"I would love too see that,"

"It's funny, I die all the time, I don't know how but I come back afterwards." Maggie didn't know if he was joking or not, his voice sounded dead serious. Maybe he was high or something.

"Bart killed me once. It was back in 5th form science class where we were doing this experiment with Sodium and water. You know pure sodium can be quite dangerous. It reacts with water viciously. So Bart thought it would be fun to get a huge chunk of it, steal it of cause from the science teacher when he wasn't looking and putting it in a measuring cup of hydrochloric acid. Long story short, I was set on fire and died. I spent nearly 2 weeks in hell because of him. But it was okay because Satan and I hung out in the movie cinema doing acid."

"Wow, you must be high." Maggie said, there was no way she could believe something so weird.

"Well it's true, ask Bart." Maggie now could cause as she parked the car she saw Bart and Jessica walking towards the car next to them, it was hers. Bart got the keys out but Jessica walked towards us.

"Maggie you're driving?"

"I… uhh…"

"Relax Jess,"

"Kenny, you gave my sister… I mean Maggie your car?"

"Relax Jess," Bart was the one who said it this time.

"Your friends give cars to minors,"

"Not normally," He said eying Kenny.

"What dude? I didn't want to look at the map, she can drive, what's there to complain about?" Jessica was beaten at that logic, there was nothing to complain about other than maybe it would have been safer if Kenny drove but nothing bad happened.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Kenny said getting out of the car.

"Well, I got some weed." Jessica said jokingly waiting for a response from Kenny.

"Oh, have fun with that?" He instantly picked up the fake tone in Jessica's voice, she didn't really try to hide it.

"You're telling me you haven't even tried drugs before?"

"Of cause I have tried,"

"Maggie doesn't do drugs and if she starts there be hell to pay" She said while pulling out a bottle of pills.

"What's that?"

"Aspirin," She said with a laugh.

"No wait that is that sleeping pill that's suppose to give you a high."

"Well try it," Bart couldn't believe what he saw. He told Kenny about his sleeping pill addiction, small and blue, there were the same pills. How did Jessica get them? Bart couldn't help but grab the bottle from Jessica.

"What Bart?"

"uhh, these aren't safe. I'll hold on to them."

"Bullshit," Kenny said and he knew exactly what Bart was going to do.

"Well here is some water then Bart," Maggie was shocked, she never thought her sister would give her brother drugs. 

"uhh, I'm getting in the car, you three do what you want." Maggie always said that when her Jessica decided to get high. She knew Jessica had a big problem with drugs but she never thought something like this will happen. In recent years she seemed to do them less and less and Maggie believed she had been clean for nearly a year and a half.

"Actually, you're not having any Kenny, your driving." Jessica says grabbing the pills from Kenny and giving him the keys before swallowing the pills.

"Damn it, you owe me Jessica." Kenny couldn't help but gain a physical attraction to Jessica, he would never make a move on her because of Bart but if there was no Bart he wouldn't mind having a try although something tells him without Bart there wouldn't be a Jessica. Almost as if their destinies exist only for each other. That is a weird thought, but one Kenny believes to be true. I mean, a lot of weird things happen in life and if something like that isn't true then how can you believe in some of the other things?

"I love your hair Jessica," Bart randomly says as they both jump into the back seats of the car.

"What about Cartman's car?" Kenny asked.

"Cartman's car! Alliteration law!" Jessica says, only she and Bart find it funny.

"What's the matter Kenny? Why aren't you driving?"

"I mean I promised Cartman his car would be safe."

"Relax, no one is going to jack it." Jessica says with a laugh. Maggie rolls her eyes; Jessica is sometimes so annoying when on drugs.

"You chill out too Maggie, you are my sister and you got to do what I say,"

"Wait I thought she was my sister,"

"Where have you been for the last 12 fucking years? I had to cradle her when was little, I saw her first steps and her first words were Jessica."

"They were?"

"Yeah, because I used to spend all my time with her, it was cause of you Bart. You know I would do anything for you,"

"Does she always get like this when she is high?"

"No, although I have never seen her take those pills before."

"Oh,"

"Well at least they aren't violent or anything."

"Bart, you got a smoke?"

"Nah dude,"

"How about you Kenny?"

"Yeah, somewhere…" Kenny said searching his pockets and finding a packet and a lighter.

"Jessica you said you stopped," Maggie protested a little annoyed that she was smoking again.

"Chill out, that's just what I told dad."

"You know, I hate your dad. If see him again, I'll shove his bible up his ass,"

"Dude, don't say that about my dad." It wasn't Jessica that said that but Maggie, she knew the Reverend wasn't the nicest person around but he had raised her.

"Maggie, you know your dad is a dick. He isn't really your dad, Homer is."

"uhh Bart, maybe you should drop it," Kenny suggested looking at Maggie who looked fuming.

"I want to go home," Maggie said after an awkward silence and that's where Kenny started driving too. He didn't really have any idea where he was driving too before, he didn't really care either.

"What's the matter Maggie? You are a Simpson aren't you?" Bart's question raised a whole lot in Maggie's mind. Was she really a Simpson or was she a Lovejoy? She couldn't deny that being raised by the Lovejoy's nearly made them family but her blood said otherwise. It wasn't a typical adoption thing either; Abe was forced to give Maggie up because no one had bothered to fill in a form about what happens to Maggie in the death of her parents. That alone showed how important she was too Marge and Homer. What if the Lovejoy's didn't take her in? What if she grew up in a different town with a different family? That again proved that Homer and Marge didn't care much for her, all they had to do was fill in a form to keep her from being brought up from drug addicts. The Lovejoy's were just another family that decided to take her in. They didn't have to take her in but cared enough for her to do so.

"I'm a Lovejoy," Maggie says bluntly after thinking about it.

"That's great sister," Jessica says.

"But I'm not your sister,"

"Ok?" Jessica said confused.

"Well I was a Simpson, and then I was a Lovejoy. Now I don't know who I am."

"Well you're not a McCormick like me, which is why you have money," Kenny lamely added trying to make light of the dark situation.

"Kenny McCormick, I swear I heard that from somewhere. Wait weren't you killed when you had a feeding tube removed?" Jessica asked.

"That was like when I was 9, I told those bastards not to make it a public thing but meh, what are you gonna do?" Kenny said.

"Wait that makes no sense… you're dead." Maggie said confused at what she just heard.

"Kenny dies and then comes back to life; remember that time when we did that science experiment?" Bart tells the same story Kenny told Maggie earlier.

"You have got to be joking," Maggie said.

"No, it's true. Well I don't know about the Satan and acid thing." Bart said looking at the bewildered look on Maggie's face.

"Bart, don't leave me again…" Jessica suddenly says moving closer to Bart.

"I... I would like to stay, I don't know…" Bart held Jessica in his arms.

She feel asleep in his arms, they were of cause sleeping pills that were suppose to put you to sleep. That's exactly what happened to her.

"Kenny, what am I suppose to do? South Park is my home, so is Springfield."

"Dude, just crash for now. We'll talk about this later." Bart does what he says.

Maggie can't help but think she wasn't going to mention this day again in a very long time. On one side she had made a new friend, at least she thought he was a friend. However her sister some how got sleeping pills and screwed the day up.

"You know, maybe you can be both. A Simpson and a Lovejoy." Kenny says after nearing to Maggie's house.

"I wish it was that simple," Maggie said. Kenny picked up Jessica, the first time he had touched her physical.

"Oh shit" He say, and it confused Maggie but Kenny didn't want to explain. He was starting to feel a funny feeling in his heart. It didn't go away even after he put her in her bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping, with her long black hair coming down to her waist and the touch of her skin was so smooth. "This can't be happening, Bart… what will I tell him?" Kenny thought. Kenny thought of taking Jessica's car and kind of disappearing, searching for someone else. He couldn't do this to Bart, he was Bart's best friend and this is something best friends definitely don't do. 


	5. Lisa's arrival, Kenny addiction and love

Kenny had gotten Maggie too call Milhouse to get his car back; he needed a drive now more than ever.

"Ok, the car is here now how am I going to get home? For Christ's sake it's like 2pm, Jessica and Bart already asleep?" Bart was resting in Jessica's car; Kenny went to shift him to Eric's car but Bart was already awake.

"Dude, weren't you asleep?"

"I was faking it,"

"Really?"

"I don't know, I blacked out for a little while, must have been asleep."

Bart jumps into the front seat of Eric's car, the wrong front seat.

"You're not driving Bart,"

"Why not?"

"Just get into the other seat." Bart does what Kenny tells him and gets in the other seat.

"What about me?" Kenny looked at the nerdy adult, he didn't want him in the car but he never left anyone stranded.

"Get in the back," Kenny said firmly, scaring Milhouse a little. He didn't know if was safe to be in the car with him. He didn't want to walk back to his dorm, plus he had to start studying for his upcoming assignment. Bart had fallen asleep again which brought relief to Kenny, he didn't want to deal with Bart right now.

"What's the matter?" Kenny asked after he observed Milhouse's look.

"You… you drive fast,"

"Oh… sorry," Kenny slowed down the car.

"So, your Bart's… new best friend?"

"Uhh do we have to go into this? I'll be back in South Park soon and probably won't get to see you again so do we have to talk about this?"

"When you go back to South Park, what about Bart?"

"I guess he will come back too, I don't think he will stay here,"

"Why?"

"Seriously, change the subject dude." Kenny said not wanting to think about Bart possibly staying here. He didn't want to lose Bart but it was really his choice and Kenny had no right to interfere with his decisions.

"Alright, maybe before we go to Springfield University you want to uhh hang out or something?" That question confused Kenny, he didn't know why but he didn't like this Milhouse person and he had a feeling he didn't like him either so it was a weird thing for Milhouse to say.

"Where can we go?"

"You have been to Springfield Heights?"

"Nah dude," Milhouse gave him instructions how to get there, it wasn't an easy place to miss.

They both get out of the car and Kenny is amazed at the beauty of the place. It had huge letters saying "Springfield" almost as if was Hollywood and the view it had was amazing. You could see the whole town.

"What's the matter?" Kenny asked, this time is was a much nicer tone, as Milhouse sadly sat down on the bonnet of his car.

"It's just it's good to have Bart back, but I missed those good old days. He will have to get back to South Park eventually."

"Dude, we'll first no need for this sudden depression."

"You know what it's like to have depression?"

"Yeah… I have bipolar. So I do and I know that are things that you shouldn't get depressed over," Kenny was open about his mental illness, even tried promoting awareness for it but he didn't like taking his pills. Lithium was by far his favourite but too many blood tests.

"Wow that's deep, Bart's best friend is a manic depressive."

"Dude, with the best friend thing…"

Jessica awoke no later than an hour after she had fallen into her world of exciting illusions. She was still rather high but she decided to get out of her fantasy world, leave her dreams behind and go talk with Maggie. Her words were barely audible, they were slurred beyond a point Maggie had ever heard from her. Her thoughts were making no sense and she seemed to be randomly putting her ideas together.

"You know how I wanted to move out?"

"Yeah…" Maggie said, hopefully what she was going to say next was only stoner words.

"Well I have decided if Bart returns to South Park then I'm moving there too. You can come too; we can all live together as a happy family."

"Jessica… you don't have enough money to buy a house yet."

"I'll get a deposit and houses in South Park are cheaper than here, it's a small mountain town. Nice place really, what I have heard of it."

"Jessica…" Maggie was going to add a complain but she decided not too. Jessica was stoned, she wasn't really going to do what she said and even if she wanted to she can't.

The next day, Bart awoke a little earlier than planned and was annoyed because he thought Jessica waking him up one morning altered his sleep pattern.

"Now what?" He wondered as he went into the kitchen. He wasn't much of a cook, sometimes he would burn instant noodles which just shows how much talent he has.

He felt good, the sleeping pills might have warned off a long time ago but a mild euphoric feeling was in Bart's mind. As soon as Bart bites into his toast he spat it out.

"Shit… these pills have a really bad aftertaste." He then tries to drink some water but the taste of it is even worst than the toast. He had forgotten about the after taste of the pills, it had been years since he had them.

"God damn, at least it was worth it."

"What was worth it?" Bart didn't hear Jessica walk in.

"Uhh nothing, you got that weird taste in your mouth?"

"Yeah," She said poking out her tongue, it was light blue and obviously remains of the pills.

"Well, why did you come here?"

"Can't I visit?"

"Of cause you can, but… I mean come on; you don't come to someone's house 8:30 am without a reason."

"Yeah your right. I got a question. What are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" Bart said as he clumsily threw his food away and washed his plate. What a waste of time that was Bart thought.

"I mean, I know you like it back here but are you going to stay?" Bart was afraid of that question, it was one that popped up in his mind quite often and one he had no answer to it.

"I'm not sure,"

"I know this is kind of sudden, but I want to go out with you again. My happiest days were with you and I want to go back to the good old days when the town feared Bart and Jessica, not just Jessica." Bart looked up at her; she looked magnetic in her blue jeans and red winter coat. I'm sure there was some kind of new fashion crime, blue and red? Red and Black was the only colour code it seemed these days. But Jessica didn't care; she wasn't one of those girly girls, at least not all the time. It was something Bart admired about her.

"Get out of my house bitch, give me the keys." Bart said firmly.

"What?"

"I'm joking, dude we didn't break up. I would love to pick up from where we left except… then I'll have to stay in Springfield and I already got a life in South Park."

"I'll move."

"What?"

"I'll move Bart, I don't care where you are I'll move to be closer with you."

"Jessica… that's too loving, seriously it pisses me off." Bart says with a smile. Bart was thinking that maybe moving back to Springfield wouldn't be a bad thing but it wasn't that easy to leave his life in South Park. He had spent more of his life there and had so many fond memories of the town, so many good friends and it would be like replaying that day again. The day he left Springfield, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Eric would all be like Jessica was back then to him.

Jessica and Bart spent the next two hours going through photo albums in the house. Everything was left behind, they were only able to grab a few possessions to go and the house was set exactly like it was 12 years ago.

"What are you guys doing?" Kenny said walking into the room and rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Just looking through some photos," Jessica replied.

"Well you're really loud you know. I was awoken by your high pitched voice and Bart's laughter." He said firmly to Jessica as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornings not his thing?" Jessica asked Bart after he was out of earshot.

"Well he is usually a nice guy all the time," Bart and Jessica had no idea of Kenny's thoughts, of his dreams. Bart was falling away from him and Kenny had read up on Dream messages. He was afraid of losing Bart and it seemed he was getting more and more settled into life in Springfield. Kenny couldn't move here, he couldn't even afford to stay where he lives now if Bart left. He would be forced back into his parent's house and would have to deal with his alcoholic father and psycho mother.

"Bart, why did you throw away your bread?"

"Why did you throw away your meds?" Kenny's face with red anger, it wasn't that he had mentioned a very dark chapter in his life but it was that he had mentioned it in front of Jessica, a girl he was silently falling for.

"Bart… that's not cool," Jessica said looking at an expression on his face.

"Oh, come on Ken… I'm sorry," Kenny stormed into the kitchen and started up the frying pan. That feeling was coming back to him, the agitated manic feeling he would get but he tried to suppress it, it was something that wasn't easy to fight off. It made you feel like throwing a chair at a wall, punching someone till they died and sometimes Kenny would jump and down for no reason but because of this feeling. It was an energy rush, not particularly a bad thing but right now he could hit Bart and he didn't want that.

"Uhh, can I borrow a smoke?" Kenny asks the two who had returned to flipping through photo albums.

"Sure, uhh hold on," Jessica searched her purse; she had sworn she had brought a packet before coming here. After a long search she throws a packet of smokes and a lighter to Kenny. Kenny needed one right now. It calmed him down it would help him suppress his feelings for Jessica.

"Jessica, you know it's great to be back in Springfield but I can't help but think about Grandpa, in all these photos he looks like a clumsy old crone but he was so much more than that. Have you called Lisa yet?"

"I forgot about Lisa…"

Lisa was sitting her bed holding the bottle of pills that Wendy gave her. It had made her feel fine, she might not have gotten to sleep when she first took them about a week ago but it cured her depression.

"Lisa, what are you doing? We got some Percentage composition we are suppose to be doing for Chem,"

"Wendy… I think I'm…" She was going to say she was addicted to these pills but the phone rang. Wendy went into the living room to pick it up.

"Hey Wendy, is Lisa there?"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Jessica from Springfield."

"Jessica? Hey aren't you Bart's ex?"

"No… I'm his current," Wendy heard a little giggle from the other end but took the phone to Lisa.

"Hello Lisa,"

"Oh hey Jessica, you and Bart aren't in jail or something right?"

"No Lisa, I got some uhh tragic news…" Lisa wasn't in the mood for tragic news, especially hearing the tone in Jessica's voice change to dead serious.

"Your grandfather… he uhh shot himself in your parent's bedroom."

"What?" That had to be some kind of joke; she couldn't imagine such a thing.

"Do you think you could take a break from Uni next week?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, tears starting to come from her eyes. She had been very close to her grandfather; if it wasn't for him Lisa wouldn't have been in University right now. She had taught Lisa so many things; she had been one of the few adults in town that wasn't ignorant and arrogant.

"What's with this sudden change in mood? I go for a smoke and I return and you two change from giggling like school girls to two depressed looking fucks." Kenny says as he walks into the house again.

"Oh, we just called Lisa and told her about the funeral."

"Oh…" Kenny was shocked he had fallen into depression because of his death. He had treated Bart's grandfather like his own, even better and Kenny was pretty much a part of the family. He, Bart and Abe had been family but Kenny realised his death was inevitable since he was old and had cancer. The truth is never pretty, until you die your closest friends and family will.

"Well don't be sad for too long, I mean we can't get depressed." Kenny said, partially talking to himself.

"I'm shocked at how well your taking this," Bart said, he thought when his Grandfather died he and Kenny would both be mental messes. In fact Bart wasn't sure why he was taking it so well too. It was possible one of the worst things that could happen but in a way it was one of the best. It wasn't the best for him; it was the best for his grandfather for he knew he had become extremely weak. Instead of being tortured to death slowly he found a quick solution. They say that suicide is a permanent solution to a problem that will pass in time. There is however two things that people that say this don't realise; someone like Kenny who has bipolar has mental torture and a permanent solution might be the best. And if you have cancer, you got to find an easy way out of it.

"Yeah, I guess I have been taking it well. I mean, it's not a sad death… well that doesn't make sense but I mean… he kind of found an escape from his pain." Kenny and Bart had talked about ways to kill themselves, they both believe a person has a choice if things get to bad and Kenny wanted to live the world by suicide. It would be awesome to have the word "suicide" next to the death caused by section of his death certificate.

"Well, uhh do you guys have a photo album?"

"What?" Bart asked confused by Jessica's question.

"I want to know what it was like for you in South Park, for both of you."

"Yeah, I'll get Lisa to bring them. A lot of good memories in South Park," Bart said, knowing it was a dynamic town unlike any other. Jessica put her head on Bart's shoulders before giving him a passionate kiss on the neck. Kenny knew this was a sign, they were back together but he had feelings for Jessica he couldn't throw away so easily.

"Why are you staring at me like that Kenny?" Jessica asked, pulling him out his day dream of her and him walking together on a beach.

"Huh, oh… I want those pills," He thought that as fast as he could, Jessica rolled her eyes and searched for them in her purse.

"Where did you get them from?"

"Stole them from the hospital,"

"Why? How did you know these pills get you a high?"

"Well, when you left I also went into a depression, I couldn't sleep and all I could think about was you. So I was put onto prozac and Zopiclone."

"Wow, I feel so great that you are both mentally fucked too."

"Hey, hey we were mentally fucked." Jessica says with a laugh.

"Right," Kenny says a little depressed, downing the pills with a glass of water.

"Why, what's wrong with you? Bart said something about meds."

"I have bipolar, I don't hide that… no point in denying it."

"Bipolar, I heard that was actually really cool. That mania thingy sounds fun. I heard it's better than being stoned."

"Sometimes," Kenny says knowing that mania can be fun but sometimes it's a very, very scary thing. After not sleeping for a while you can get psychosis and that was scary. Illusions beyond what nightmares show, a realm that only you can see and it is filled with dark distorted images. You can also get very paranoid, before Kenny knew of his mental condition he believed that everyone was talking about him, people he didn't even know. Soon all of his friends were out to get him; they were going to kill him. Of cause that was only in Kenny's screwed up little mind.

"Yeah, after some of Kenny's stories you don't want to have that illness."

"Dude, I'm starting to feel it!" Kenny says with a smile.

"Ok, you breath is going to taste like the pills… well sort of, everything is going to start slowing down."

"Shut up Jessica," Bart says interested at how Kenny will handle the pills.

"Don't tell me to shut up,"

"Shut up Jessica," Kenny lets out a little laugh, it was higher pitched than normal and Bart knew Kenny was high. It was his high pitched stoner laugh, the one that sometimes annoyed Bart.

"Bart, can I talk too you in private."

"No," Jessica says holding onto Bart's arm. Kenny felt his pleasure growing, it was not only cause of the pills but because Jessica was in his sight.

"Jessica, get off…"

"It's just going to be a secret he would only say to you stoned. Maybe its better you didn't know."

"Yeah it is, but I got to get it of my chest." And her on his uhh well never mind. Let's just say Kenny has a very vivid imagination.

"Fine," Jessica said getting out, but before she does she grabs the packet of smokes Kenny had left on the table next to the couch.

"You might need this," Kenny says with a laugh throwing Jessica her lighter.

"Bart… I think I'm in love."

"Oh that's great, wait… it's not."

"It is, I don't know why I like Jessica, and I just do. I can't get her out of my mind. I don't want her out of mind… but you guys are back together." He said that before letting out another stoned laugh.

"Oh…."

"You reckon she will want a threesome?"

"DUDE!!!" Even Jessica who was leaning on her car heard that.

Maggie was cleaning the church collection plate. They had gotten dirty with a smell of old coins.

"Daddy, I finish." She said showing her the plate.

"Wow, its shiny honey." Reverend Lovejoy was with a smile. He was living in denial about Maggie. He had raised her from when she was a child, her name was currently Maggie Lovejoy but he couldn't change reality, Maggie wasn't his. Maggie was a Simpson but he tried his best to throw that little fact away, just cause she doesn't have Lovejoy blood in her doesn't make her not one. He and Helen had raised her, she didn't know about Homer and Marge, the name Simpson was one that was silent in this town. Only recently has the town started talking about them, now that the murder was behind bars.

"What's the matter daddy?"

"It's, uhh come take a seat," He said as he sat on a front seat in the church. Maggie sat down next to him and he drew her closer and gave her a kiss.

"I know this is a very confusing time for you. Your not a Lovejoy, no matter what I say to myself, no matter what I wish was true. You are a Simpson, we raised you up and took care of you and you are my daughter but not a Lovejoy."

"Dad, I don't know anything about the Simpsons, I have got to be a Lovejoy…"

"No darling, I'm changing your legal name to Maggie Simpson. I want you to learn about the heritage of yours that I tried so hard to hide."

"Dad…"

"Maggie, I am finding it very hard with Bart in Springfield. Jessica is never around, you are finding out about your brother and I feel like my daughters are slowly running away from me."

"Dad, I am not running away from you."

"What about that day you jumped into Kenny's car?"

"Kenny is actually a really nice guy."

"That's beyond the point, he was a stranger. You disobeyed me and jumped into the car of a stranger."

"I know, it was impulsive but I don't know why but I trusted him, only because Bart did…" Reverend Lovejoy felt like carrying that matter further but he knew they would get no where if he did so.

"That's the Simpson in you," He said with a laugh. Marge was nice to even strangers, so was Lisa. Bart and Homer however wanted to beat them up but it was obvious that Maggie was her mother's daughter.

"Look, Alex is rather pretty too, how about you get a chance to meet her properly. I know she doesn't have a boyfriend, I ran into her and Alison a few days ago at the University when I was visiting Milhouse."

"Yeah, thanks man… I love you!!" Jessica walks into the room with Kenny's words and can't help but laugh a little when he sees Kenny attempting to hug Bart.

"You guys finished?"

"Definitely!" Bart says pushing Kenny away from him. Kenny randomly gets out of the couch and hugs Jessica, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bart rolls his eyes; the pills are definitely at its climax.

"Ah, I just wanted you to know that I'm glad I met you. You are such a good friend," Kenny said gripping her tightly.

"That's great Kenny… I'm glad I met you too," Jessica said smiling politely and trying to not let the awkward situation get the best of her.

"What's the matter?" Kenny asked, he quickly let go of Jessica and put his arms around Bart.

"Kenny, calm down." Bart said pushing him off of him.

In the next few days Lisa had told the university that she had too take a few weeks off. It wasn't only her dark depression eating her soul slowly away but now her grandfather died and she needed to go to Springfield.

"You are heading down already?" Wendy asked observing Lisa packing her car with her luggage.

"Yeah, see ya when I get back." Lisa says after giving Wendy a friendly kiss.

She got into the car and started driving towards Springfield, she had a map to help her but she already knew most of the way there. Lisa has an amazing memory, she might be 20 but she remembers something that happened 12 years ago but how can she forget that day? Every last detail of the trip, the signs, the roads and all the cars were telling her, her old life was over. She had to go to South Park and start again, new friends, new setting and a new life. She tried hard to let go of the horrible memories that clouded her mind constantly.

She arrived in Springfield in no more than 3 days; she had kept to the speed limit unlike Kenny and didn't make any stops. Her insomnia had helped her in a way, she was tired now but she hadn't slept since she left. She also had a full 30 bottle of sleeping pills she had attained from the psychiatrist just before she left. She had only one place to go, she had to sleep and her home in Springfield still had her old bed.

"Lisa?" Bart said as she walked into the house, she had always kept a key with her.

"Bart… where's Maggie?"

"She and Jessica are setting up the funeral,"

"Oh…"

"You look tired. Should get some sleep, tomorrow is… a very sad day." Bart ended the sentence thinking of nothing else to say. Lisa went up into her room where Kenny was swallowing down some pills. She was shocked when she saw the label, it was the same ones she had but he was taking them a lot above the recommended dosage. He took 5 or 6 and washed them away quickly with a large water bottle.

"Oh hey Lisa,"

"Hey Kenny, are do you mind if I have my room back?"

"Oh, yeah… going to go to sleep?"

"Yup,"

"It's good that you're here, well see you later." Kenny said walking out of the room. Lisa fell onto her bed; it wasn't hard to get to sleep because she was quite tired.

The next day in fact was one of the worst that Bart has experienced in Springfield; everyone that attended the funeral was in tears. Many of them hadn't seen Abe Simpson in over a decade but that didn't mean they had forgotten what a unique person he was.

"I didn't think I would give be standing here, saying good bye to my best friend cause that was exactly what he was for years and years." Jasper said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"My grandfather as many of you know was forced to move to South Park. He would he loved nothing more but to stay here in Springfield. He was a great man, so I have heard and it was kind of sad I didn't get to know him better." Maggie said, even she gave a small eulogy.

"I treated him like my own grandfather; there wasn't any other grandfather that could compare to Abe Simpson." You could see Kenny was kind of stoned, he had taking those pills but it was a high kind of stoned. Kenny didn't know that the pills had a negative feeling too, if you were depressed on those pills than it would make that feeling stronger. He was crying, Lisa had to help him back into his seat.

"It was funny, when my grandmother died, he told me something. Death isn't the end; it is nothing but a transition into a life that is far better than ours. I hope you're having fun in heaven Grandpa." Those were Lisa's words; her tears also fell onto the wooden casket. It was Bart's turn, lucky last although there is no lucky last in a case like this. He walked to where his casket was, he turn his eyes to the town that had treated him so well in the past.

"I can't believe I'm standing up here. I know Grandpa had a few wishes before he died. One of them was to be reunited with Maggie; the other was too be buried in Springfield. I hope you doing fine in heaven; I kept my promise of burying you in your home. I hope you're glad that you got to spend sometime with Maggie before you left. There is no more pain and suffering for you, only an everlasting life of peace and happiness. Say hi to mum and dad too," The casket was lowered, people would soon be at the reception but Bart didn't want to go. Receptions were for all the fakes that attended, that wanted food and talk a bunch of lies about his grandfather. He didn't want to do go through all of that but he couldn't help but know that if his father was alive, he would have gone. His father was always looking for food and meaningless talk and if there was liquor, then he wouldn't care who had died he would be there. Good old Homer!

"Aren't you going to the reception?"

"Nah dude, sit down." Bart says lying next to the freshly dug grave right next to his parents. Jessica and Milhouse decided to sit down. Kenny however felt it was more fun to climb the tombstone of Marge. Milhouse rolled his eyes while Jessica looked in disgust.

"Dude get off of there,"

"Sorry Bart," He says after jumping off.

"You know sometimes he is too much to deal with," Jessica says with a smile.

"Yeah," Bart says with a laugh.

"You know, we got to get the drugs away from him." Milhouse says a little concerned.

"He'll be fine back in South Park," Bart says with a smile but Jessica and Milhouse don't reply.

"Yeah and what about you?"

"I'm fine now…"

"No, when he goes back are you going as well?"

"Well, even if I want to move to Springfield I would have to go back to South Park."

"Even if you want to move…." Milhouse says dully.

"Dude, stop being such a motherfucker, so I don't know what the future holds for me, I might move back here, I might not…"

Lisa for the first time in over a decade saw her sister; it was true what dad had called her once in the past. Little Lisa, they could be twins if you take away the 7 years of age difference.

"Hey Maggie," Lisa said hugging her sister for the first time in 12 years.

"Lisa, it's good to finally meet you."

"I wanted to come before, believe me but I couldn't take a break from University."

"Oh, you go to University?"

"Yeah, it's my 3rd year in law." It was true; she had gotten into University a little earlier than planned. Wendy was around Bart's age but they were doing the same thing in University. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if maybe she failed this year, repeating isn't that bad especially when you have already been pushed forward.

"Wow, you want to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah and some day a politician, I want to be the president of U.S.A," Maggie didn't know anything about her sister but she was glad she was a little smarter than Bart and Jessica.

"Republican or democratic?" Maggie asked.

"Democratic. Republicans suck, I mean gays deserve rights too and just look at that whole mess in the Middle East, how are we going to get out of it? At least for Vietnam we had a plan; we are pretty screwed in the Middle East for now."

"I have wondered if that maybe Bush hadn't been elected in the first place, whether that would have changed history. It's not because he is smelly Republican but because of his connection well at least his former relationship with the Bin Laden family."

"Maybe… but I have to think I don't like some of countries current views and I especially don't like how they went about this whole 9/11 mess. I mean they invaded Iraq first… I mean what the fuck?" They both let out a laugh, Maggie couldn't believe how easy going yet intelligent her sister seemed.

"You want to go to Krusty Burgers?"

"I have had enough of that shit," Maggie said, Lisa hadn't been to Krusty's in a long time. They didn't have one in South Park but they had a whistling Willie's which is no doubt the most annoying pizza house that Lisa has ever been to. How she wished sometimes there was a Pizzahut in South Park.

"Well, where you want to go for lunch?"

"Starbucks?"

"They have a Starbucks in Springfield?"

"Yeah, either that or subway. I heard that got a new chicken sub."

"You eat meat…"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"No I have been a vegetarian for a long time, eating animals is wrong." Well you can't have everything, that was the thought running through both of their minds because they felt like they had run into different predestined versions of them, Maggie being Lisa 7 years ago for Lisa and Lisa being Maggie 7 years into the future. Yeah nerds are annoying.


	6. Fashion Mania

"Wow, I still think World War 1 would have started even if Franz Ferdinand wasn't assassinated, it might have been the spark for world war but it would have eventually happened

"Wow, I still think World War 1 would have started even if Franz Ferdinand wasn't assassinated, it might have been the spark for world war one but it would have eventually happened. Austria and Germany wanted to destroy young Bosnia and that just gave them a reason to do so," Lisa says a smugly look.

"Maybe your right, I mean at the time nationalism was really affecting the countries, I think if there wasn't imperialism… well in fact no colonies then the war would have truly been over by Christmas 1914." Maggie replied, she felt great that she could have a talk like this. She didn't know anyone interested in chemistry, physics, maths, medicine and history, especially not to the extend that Lisa is.

"You know Maggie, the last few days have been fun."

"Yeah Lisa, your so much cooler than Bart… although I didn't really get to know him that well, he spends too much time with my sister, it's starting to annoy dad." Lisa replies with a smile.

"Oh by the way, daddy changed my name back to Maggie Simpson…"

"Do you really want to be a Simpson?"

"Well… I mean I like being a Lovejoy, Jessica is like my best friend and I guess Helen and Timothy Lovejoy are my parents. My dad just told me that he is changing my name and to find out about my heritage."

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Lisa said with a smile, remembering the Reverend who she was sure he was trying to crush all attempts of her finding out about her family especially Homer and Bart.

"Well, like I said before Maggie, do you really want to be a Simpson? I have always wondered that myself after observing my dad's and brother's behaviour… even Mum sometimes does something strange and wrong."

"Oh I have heard about my dad, he wasn't too smart was he?"

"No not really, I mean he always tried his best to teach us and help us but he always failed horrible. He was a nuclear physician and that was amazing considering he knew very little about it. He was a troubled man at times; he couldn't deal with his problems and would often resort to alcoholism in a way to escape reality at times."

"I see…. Well no one has gone into that much detail about him. It doesn't matter, whether I met them, well… knew them or not, they are my parents."

"Yeah, and I am always here for you too. Your older sister will always look out for you and I don't mean Jessica either," Lisa said with a smile, she gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek.

"Maggie, I need to get back to South Park soon, I think I'm going to leave tomorrow, the more school I miss the worst,"

"Yeah… I couldn't imagine studying law… it looks so hard."

"It is, trust me"

Jessica and Bart were sitting in the living room, once again looking through photos but this time it was more recent albums from South Park.

"Stan is so cute in this photo," Jessica says with a smile.

"Dude that was taken when we were 11."

"I know, he looks like a cute little kid." Bart didn't bother argue with her.

"What's this album here?" It was one that they hadn't looked through; Bart had thrown it from the pile which they were looking through.

"It's the black album," Jessica looks confused at the album, she can see why they would call it the black album… it was black instead of white. She opened the album and the first photo she saw was a funny one.

"Bart, Kyle and Cartman… gangsters?"

"We were just faking it. We did this often." Bart said with a smile.

"How about this one, Is that Kenny's mum punching his father?"

"Yup,"

"Whose is this kid in the wheelchair?"

"Oh… that's Timmy, it's been a while since I have seen him." Timmy was sitting in his wheel chair which was egged and toilet papered… Bart didn't know why they did it, they were really drunk.

"These photos aren't so bad…Why is it called the black album?"

"Cause we love Metallica but beyond that, flick to the last page." She did what Bart said and saw a photo of her.

"Uhh… okay?"

"It's called the black album only because of that photo,"

"What? I'm not that bad…"

"It's not that… it just everyone knew I missed you badly, this was our first album together and I was extremely depressed so we decided to call it the black album only cause I missed you so much…. One night I…." He flicked to the photo before that and was shocked at what she saw. It was a photo with a bottle of Zopiclone lying on the floor along with an injection of heroin and Bart holding a black gun to his mouth.

"Why… why would someone take a photo of that?"

"Oh, Kyle was stoned that night, he took photos of everything."

"Right… so what happened?"

"I overdosed before I shot myself, I was rushed to the hospital by Butters, the only one of us that wasn't drunk or stoned."

"Bart… I never…"

"I was too depressed at the time,"

"You promised you would return, if you succeed you couldn't have….You try to break your promise. You have no idea what I would have gone through it you were dead."

"I'm sorry," He said lamely closing the album. Jessica felt like slapping him but instead but her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulders.

"I'm so glad you failed." She said before giving him a passionate kiss on the cheek.

"It's weird, I came down here primarily for Maggie but I been spending so much time with you that I haven't gotten to know her."

"How about tomorrow I'll bring her over here, I don't know why I haven't been bringing her but in the past few days she has been spending a lot of time with Lisa."

"Yeah I know, too be honest I always liked Maggie more than Lisa, maybe cause back then she was only an infant. I knew when Maggie grew up, she and Lisa would be more attached and together they would plot against me."

"Oh that would be cute, when Maggie was about 8 me and her used to plot against our parents for the fun of it. Especially dad, he would get so angry sometimes but he didn't ever punish Maggie, only me." She said with a laugh.

"It's kind of weird to think of all the things I missed in her life, I wish she came with us to South Park but then again I wouldn't be here right now if she did."

"But you would have come down here eventually right?"

"Of cause, I can't stay away from a pretty face like yours. Even if you are a psycho bitch."

"HEY!"

The next day Lisa awoke a little early, no one in the house was awake. Bart was asleep in his room and Kenny on the couch. She had packed all the stuff she had brought; she hadn't brought much so it didn't take her long.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I guess I fell asleep next to the fire place, I awoke with a blanket on me… so yeah,"

"Oh, I see." Lisa tiredly walked into the kitchen and was about to make herself something to eat.

"Lisa, you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Uhh if you want,"

"It will be my pleasure." Jessica said with a smile.

"Your going back tonight right?" Jessica said while frying some eggs.

"Yeah, I wish I can stay. Maggie is such a smart little girl, reminds me of… me before…" Lisa said in a sad tone.

"Before what Lisa?"

"I guess this year… I don't know why but my brain is starting to fuck up."

"Maybe you're just stressed."

"That's what everyone has been saying but lately all that has been on my mind is Maggie, before I came here of cause and I couldn't focus on school work or sleep. It was driving me crazy."

"Well maybe this visit will relax you a little. Is Maggie still in your thoughts?"

"Yeah but not as bad before, it feels so good that I met her."

"See, you should be able to study now. I think when Bart goes up I'm going to go too. I'll try to convince dad…well mum to let Maggie come." She gave Lisa a warm smile before giving her some eggs and a side of bacon.

"Cool, uhh I don't eat meat."

"Oh… sorry," She took the bacon and ate it herself. She gave Lisa a cup of tea and a few pieces of toast.

"Uhh, Maggie does though…"

"So?"

"Well, can you make it so she doesn't?"

"What?"

"I don't know why but I don't want her to eat any poor animals. It's not typical that I enforce my views on other people but…"

"I'll try…." Jessica says trying to end her meaningless babble.

"Thanks; you know you have changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Well duh!! It's been like 12 years."

"I know but… I have to admit I wasn't comfortable with you being Maggie's sister at first. I know Bart trusted you and all… but that was Bart. I felt you were too… bad but you seemed to have changed."

"Well sort of."

"You studying or something right now?"

"No… I mean I was going to go to University this year but I decided to stay back and help dad. Big mistake!!" She had a smile on her face; she didn't want to be a church Reverend for sure.

"Oh I see, what were you studying?"

"I was studying law, I finished my third year but it was getting boring. I wanted to be a lawyer but now… I don't know…"

"Oh, I'm in my third year, two more years till I become a lawyer but I been thinking after this year I might go part time, you know earn some cash as a lawyer's assistance while getting work experience." Lisa said.

"Good idea," Jessica was eating her breakfast, to Lisa's disgust she had bacon on her plate but she was becoming increasingly tolerant of meat eaters… except for Maggie. She didn't know why she didn't like the thought of her sister eating meat, Bart ate meat and she didn't care but Maggie was somehow different. The rest of the meal was in silence and soon Kenny and Bart were awake.

"Fry me some eggs woman," Kenny screamed at Jessica.

"Shut up Kenny," Jessica said with a frown even though she knew Kenny was joking. Bart was right about Kenny, he is an easy going person even if he jokes around too much and goes too far sometimes. He went to far that time for sure.

"Fine, I'll make my own breakfast."

"Make me some too Kenny," Bart said wiping the last bit of sandman's presents from his eyes along with the tiredness.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care…"

"Lisa… take this back with you," Jessica said handing her the photo album she had gone through with Bart, the one with Bart attempting to kill himself.

"Oh… I don't know why I brought that one in the first place, was in a rush."

"That's fine sis," She pulled in Lisa and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"…yeah, you have changed Jessica. I like the new you, by the way tell Maggie I said bye."

"Ok," Lisa was soon off, returning back to the icy land she called home now. It was a weird thought, she was returning home but she was in home… she now didn't know about her future either. Would she move back to Springfield one day? She couldn't imagine leaving her life in South Park but it felt welcoming to be in Springfield.

"Jessica, do you have any more sleeping pills?"

"No Kenny and I'm not getting anymore for you. You have to admit you have an addiction."

"Of cause I have an addiction, is that really a bad thing?"

"Yeah, Yeah it is… I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go home… gonna get a growling from dad and then bring Maggie." That is pretty much what happened to Jessica when she stepped into her house.

"Where have you been?"

"I accidentally fell asleep in the old Simpson's… uhh Bart's and Maggie's house."

"Is that so?" It was time for the growling now.

"Dude, you reckon I could meet that Alex chick today?" Bart looked up at Kenny, he had completely forgotten about Kenny's physical attraction to Jessica. It was something that was disturbing him deeply; his best friend loves his girlfriend. That is something that you don't want cause everyone knows as soon as that happens there are two possible scenarios. Firstly your girlfriend cheats on you with your best friend and you end up all alone in the end. Secondly your best friend makes a move on your girlfriend and it ends up destroying your friendship. That was some Springer shit right there but luckily nothing of the sort had happened.

"Umm sure, I'll get Jessica to take you too her dorm. I want to spend sometime with Maggie."

"Uhh, no I don't… Can't you take me instead?"

"Well, maybe we could all visit her and Milhouse."

"Dude, that Milhouse guy is a little fag." Kenny said plainly, although he was slowly starting to see him as more of a human and less of a nerd.

"He was my best friend dude; he isn't that bad of a guy."

"Neither is Butters but he is a pussy,"

"Dude what did Kyle said about mocking Butters… the emotional pain we caused him really fucked him up."

"I know but I mean… he can't hear us."

"Kenny!!"

"Fine, fine, I won't do it."

"Damn right you won't you little ass sucker." There was a knock on the door, both of them were watching T.V and couldn't be bothered to get up.

"Jessica you got a fucking key." The knock continued.

"I said, Jessica you got a fucking key." The knock continued.

"God damn it," Bart said as he got up and opened the door, he kind of felt embarrassed when it wasn't Jessica, instead a smartly dressed old man.

"Oh… uhh sorry."

"Not at all I'm sure, may I talk with you? I assume you are Bart Simpson."

"Yes, I am." Bart gestured the man into the living room.

"Dude, who is that?"

"I don't know Kenny, turn off the T.V." Kenny mumbles something under his breath before switching the T.V off.

"Oh what a pickle, both Kenneth McCormick and Bart Simpson at the same time."

"Yes, may I ask who are you?"

"Where are my manners? I am Kurt Rose, Abraham Simpson's lawyer."

"Your grandpa's lawyer?" Bart asked, he didn't know his grandfather had one.

"Yes, Yes I am. Do you know where your two sisters are?"

"Maggie is on her way here, Lisa just left for South Park."

"I see, well I want to read you his will."

"Your grandfather had a will?" Kenny asked amused.

"Ahem, In the likely event of my death I would like my possessions and life savings to be split up with Bart, Maggie and Lisa Simpson and Kenneth McCormick. The house in Springfield shall belong to Bart while the one in South Park to Kenneth."

"WHAT??" Kenny asked in shock.

"Please do not interrupt me Kenneth,"

"I'm sorry… ah call me Kenny dude."

"The reason I am leaving my house in Springfield to Bart is because I believe he will know what is best for his family, he has a hard decision to make with it but hopefully he will make the right one. Kenneth McCormick gets my house because he is like my grandson and I want him to have a home one day and I sadly have to say that his parents wouldn't be able to provide him with one and it would take a lot of hard work for Kenny to have one."

"Dude… I'm truly touched," Kenny said unbelieving what the lawyer had just said. 

Abe Simpson was giving Kenny hope, a home, he would have never been able to have his own home before but now he has one. It was the nicest thing Abe had ever done to Kenny.

"Wait, I get the house?" Bart asked confused.

"Yes," Bart assumed that the house would be split up between him and his sisters.

"Wait a second, I thought the house belonged to us, I mean… me, Lisa and Maggie."

"Well, as soon as you inherited it, your grandfather filed for possession of it under the grounds that you were all too young to have your own homes."

"Oh…" The will was right, he had a difficult decision to make and not just one but a few. Was he going to move back in Springfield now? Would he sell the house and give some money to Lisa and Maggie, they deserve a share. Would he ask Maggie and Lisa to come and live with him in this house? Would he rent it out while living in South Park?

"Well I'm afraid I have to get going, I have a 3pm appointment. Can you two along with Maggie come down to my office next Friday around 11 am?" They both nodded their heads and were given business cards that had the address.

Jessica and Maggie arrived in time too see the car of the lawyer pull out. It was a Mercedes but they didn't know anyone in town that Bart and Kenny knew that had one. Inside the car they saw an old man.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked Bart as soon as she stepped into the house.

"Grandpa's lawyer…"

"Grandpa had a lawyer in Springfield?"

"Apparently, uhh…. He left me the house in Springfield, Kenny the one in South Park. And his possessions and earnings were to be split between the four of us."

"This is your house now?" Maggie asked.

"I guess so…" Bart didn't want to make any decisions about the house right now. He had enough to deal with already and this would just add to his problems.

"Now what?" Jessica asked, Bart knew exactly what she meant.

"I don't know, it's almost as if he wants me to move back to Springfield…"

"Then maybe you should," Jessica said quickly before he had the chance to finish.

"It's just, I can't live behind my life in South Park so easily, and I have been there for most of my life." He said while he pulled in Maggie for a hug.

"Forget about it, where do you want to go Maggie?"

"I want to look through those photo albums Lisa brought,"

"Ok," Bart and Maggie walked into the living room, leaving Jessica and Kenny to face each other in awkwardness. It wasn't that Kenny liked Jessica; it was that now she was going to become his rival, she wanted Bart in Springfield but he wanted Bart in South Park.

"Jessica, uhh… can you take me to Springfield University."

"Why?"

"I… okay I'm going to be super serious right now, I have this major crush on you except your Bart's girlfriend and I can't… anyways I saw that Alex chick… she is hot…maybe, you could introduce me to her or something."

"Of cause you have a major crush on me, every guy in town has." She said a little too smug for Kenny's taste. While in the car, they were silent for half of the way.

"I know neither of us wants to lose Bart…" Kenny started but Jessica put her fingers to his lips. Instantly Kenny felt very awkward, she wanted her right now but he couldn't.

"I know your going to suggest that neither of us interfere in his decision right?" Jessica said almost as if she could read Kenny's mind.

"Right…"

"Look, if he moves to South Park I'm fine with that, I'll move there… I have already said that I will."

"It's not that easy for me, I can't just leave behind my life in South Park. It's my home, my friends and my family are all there. Well except for you."

"You consider me a friend?"

"No, you're just like Bart… your family." Jessica couldn't help but give him a smile.

"Thanks my brother," She said. They were at the University.

"Well, let's go meet this Alex chick."

"Do you hate preppy girls like Bart?"

"No… why?"

"Never mind," Jessica said knowing Alex was the most preppy girl in town and was the queen of fashion. If there were laws on fashion, she would have been the one to write them.

"Hi, Jessica… what a nice surprise? Oh and your Bart's friend, Kenny right?"

"Yeah," Alex shook both there hands before gesturing them inside.

"I'm sorry if the living room is a little messy; Milhouse and Alison have been planning the wedding and just left their stuff here. It looks like a nice wedding."

"I see," Kenny couldn't help but stare into her oceanic blue eyes, they were pretty and he felt relief. Maybe she will be more fun than Jessica.

"So Alex, what are you studying here anyways?" Kenny didn't know why, but the look of Alex suggested perhaps she wasn't a book girl. 

"Pretty much just fashion and business, I want to have my own label some day."

"Oh that would be super cool, you could like have a hair salon in a building as well and get those pretty pink highlights that every girl has in her hair. Also you can have those black skirts that have red tips and those shirts for guys that are stripped, bring back the grunge." Kenny's fast thoughts and speech indicated that he was starting to get manic, he knew he would sooner or later but finding out he had a house and now sitting next to this blonde bombshell really forced his mental illness to show its true colours. Jessica rolled her eyes but Alex found it cool, she had never met a guy that showed any interest in fashion that wasn't a queer.

"I love the grunge fashion; it's so kick back and simple yet it's effective." Alex says giving Kenny a smile.

"Yeah it's cool, kind of goes with the music. Wish grunge was still the dominant genre, the crap on radios suck these days."

"I know what you mean; I heard this rap song on the radio that was about having women has slaves." Alex said.

"Yeah, all this rap shit is basically legalised aggression and womanising." Jessica sat silently listening to the two. Jessica had always wondered if Alex had ADHD or even manic depression sometimes because of her fast talking and random thoughts but I guess every prep is like that.

"By the way, what's with the torn jeans and old t-shirt?"

"I…" Kenny wanted to say he wasn't very rich but that wouldn't do much for his chances with Alex.

"You're not very rich?" Alex asked and Jessica felt that maybe Kenny should search somewhere else. Jessica didn't know any poor boys that were ever Alex's boyfriends.

"Yeah," He dully said.

"I got the perfect thing for you, I was working on some new designs for guys, uhh… it's somewhere in my room." Alex got up from her chair and went searching for the clothes she had made just a few weeks ago.

"This photo here is funny, what were you all doing?" Maggie asked pointing at a photo where they had dressed up as gangsters, Eric was holding a riffle and Kyle was showing the fingers.

"We took a few gangster photos, I don't know why really. We were just mucking around, I guess in a way it was our way of mocking gangsters. They think they are so tough but I give them one shot…" He started punching the air but Maggie just laughed.

"Your friends look like nice people,"

"They are. I mean what do you think of Kenny?"

"He's cute," She giggled a bit.

"Don't get any ideas," Bart said giving a laugh.

"Hey speaking of Kenny, where are Jessica and him?" Maggie asks and Bart turns his head to see Jessica's car gone.

"I… I don't know," Neither of them had heard the car leave.

"Lisa told me that you were smart, I guess you and Lisa don't have my brain." He says laughing.

"Well… you're not exactly stupid."

"I dropped out of high school in my final year when I realised I didn't have enough credits to pass and there was no way I could get enough."

"Oh, that doesn't make you dumb… that guy you like did that too. That guy you and Jessica listen to, in that band that has that song…Come as you are, as I want you to be."

"Maggie please don't sing. And yeah I think Kurt Cobain dropped out in his final year just like me."

"Well, he was smart wasn't he? In fact he was supposable the genius of Generation X."

"Yeah, but you know I haven't been able to have a steady job in a while."

"You know in 3 years time you can go to University," It was true, at 25 anyone can go to University no matter what there high school education was.

"I don't think University is for me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something to do one day." Maggie rested her head on Bart's knees. Suddenly they both heard a car park in there driveway.

"Oh Hey, you guys still looking through photo albums?" Jessica asked as she closed the door.

"We just finished, where's Kenny?"

"I left him at Alex's. They are actually not too different you know…" Jessica says.

"Yeah, I sometimes hate it when Kenny talks about the new clothes in the store. I'm always like, you got no fucking money so what are you going to buy?"

"You know, you all swear a lot," Maggie says sitting up and looking at her sister walking into the room and taking a seat next to Bart.

"Yeah… why don't you like swearing?"

"Fuck no," Maggie says with a laugh.

"Hey, you two should get married… it would be so cool. My sister and my brother getting married, well that sounds wrong but you know what I mean. You two are perfect for each other." Jessica and Bart exchanged nervous glances.

"Maggie, we just got together again, I mean it's been years since I have seen Jessica."

"But Bart, you said yourself. You never broke up, so your relationship is pretty much as old as me."

"Maggie, it's not that simple." Jessica says.

"Why not? That nerdy Milhouse is getting married."

"Maggie can you just drop it?" Bart asks and Maggie finally gives up. She didn't understand what the two were so…. Pushy about. They both admitted that they love each other and they both have been going out for 13 years and they both have never dated anyone else, hoping that one day they will be reunited.

"It's a little big," Kenny says walking out of Alex's room in her clothing.

"Yeah, your pretty skinny you know."

"Everyone says that."

"Well see, you don't look like a thug anymore," Alex said with a smile observing the red shirt that had blue stripes going through it and the long black pants that had bright orange flames across the side of it.

"I looked like a thug?"

"Sort of, anyways what do you think?"

"It's awesome, but I somehow think that they shouldn't go together."

"I know, I got a normal red or blue shirt or normal black pants if you want to be picky. I just wanted to test what it looks like together."

"I'm fine, you seriously make these?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I want to visit your stores often after you get out of University." This made Alex giggle a little.

"Oh, we got to do something about your hair…" Alex was acting like a young school girl that was playing with a doll but she was so excited that a guy was willing to go into her world of fashion.

"What do you want to do about it?" Kenny asked in interest.

"Well it's already quite straight but I was thinking of straightening it and possibly thinning it. You know you kind of look like Kurt Cobain."

"Wow, thanks." Kenny was flattered by this comment; no one had ever said something so nice to him.

"Hey, do you mind if I put some highlights in them?"

"What colour?"

"Red or Pink?"

"Why not both?" Kenny asked wondering what a combination of them would look like.

"Awesome!! Wait, your hair is perfect the way it is now. Maybe I shouldn't ruin it by dying it." Alex said excited.

"You think so?"

"It's a little longer; I mean it hangs near your upper back. How about I give you a Kurt Cobain cut?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah… I always wanted to give a guy one of those; it's such an awesome hair cut"

"I always wanted one like that."

Later that day Bart, Maggie and Jessica were awkwardly eating diner with the Reverend and his wife.

"So Bart, how much more time are you going to spend in Springfield." His voice was cold.

"Daddy!!" Jessica said a tiny bit annoyed at her father's behaviour.

"What? I am truly interested in knowing how longer you will keep Jessica away from me."

"I am not keeping Jessica away from you." The atmosphere was truly tense; it was a diner Jessica was regretting setting up.

"I won't be in Springfield much longer if you don't want me too," Bart felt like swearing at him but decided to calm down for the sake of Maggie and Jessica.

"That's a good answer boy," The Reverend wasn't trying to be nice for the sake of Maggie and Jessica; he was asserting himself as the alpha male.

"So, Jessica I heard you friend Alison is getting married."

"Yeah she is mum," Helen wasn't trying to be difficult on Bart; she knew Bart gone through a lot in his life and was trying to be nicer to him.

"She settled for much less than she could have gotten but uhh Milhouse isn't that bad." She had nearly forgotten Milhouse and Bart had a close relationship before his departure. In fact Jessica and Milhouse were close to but they kind of saw each other less after Bart left.

"Yeah Jessica, I hate it when girls settle for much less," The Rev said looking at Bart the whole time.

"Don't worry, I have settled for more." The words just came out of Jessica's mouth; she wishes she hadn't said that.

"Well then you're grounded." It couldn't think of a defence fast enough but instead decided to ground her.

"Daddy can't you be nicer to my brother?" Maggie asked, not knowing how to put her question.

"Sure but by then I'll be worshipping Satan and burning bibles."

"Daddy…" Maggie said. Maggie sometimes had a power of the Reverend, one he couldn't control. She was still his little girl and sometimes a bit of a daddy's girl.

"Jessica it's nice that you cooked diner but uhh why didn't you have any meat?" Helen asked a little annoyed at her husband's attitude. Sometimes he was childish but the fact was he was an overprotective parent.

"Oh, no reason I guess," Jessica decided not to tell her mother about her attempts to turn Maggie a vegetarian. It was such a stupid thing to do but she felt like she owed Lisa a favour. Lisa did once screw Jessica over by telling the town Jessica had stolen money from the church collection plate but Jessica had done a whole lot worst since then.

"So Bart how's university?" The Reverend asked suddenly.

"I don't go…" Bart lamely said knowing exactly what was in store for him next.

"I knew you wouldn't make it into University." Everyone was eating their diner in silence.

"You were right Sir," Bart added after a while, he never did anything that made him feel so bad… he even had a small tear in his right eye. Reverend Lovejoy saw that tear.

"Uhh, well I'm sure you'll find something your good at one day," That surprised everyone at the table, even the Rev. was surprise he would say such a thing.

"Thanks Reverend." Bart said in disbelief.

Later that day Jessica and Bart were sitting on the couch, acting like a couple. He had an arm around her and she loved every minute of the time they spent together. They might have just been watching T.V but it was there was something special to Jessica about doing it with Bart all alone.

"Hey guys,"

"Kenny?" The two said looking at him. He looked a lot different. He and Alex walked into the room.

"Yeah, I was going to go with pink and red highlights as well but I and Alex decided plain blonde was the best for me."

"What happened to your parka?" It had been a while since Bart had seen him without it.

"I got it," Kenny said. Jessica was right; they do have a lot in common.

"Uhh Alex you want something to eat? Maybe I can order us something or cook us something."

"I… I'm in the mood of Chinese," She replied sweetly and Kenny walked into the room and dialled some numbers on the phone.

"Kenny is so amazing; I don't know any guys that are interested in fashion. He is the coolest guy I have ever met. He also has lots totally hot" Alex said taking a seat on the couch.

"The only guy you know interested in fashion, you don't say?" Bart said.

"It's been a while since I been in here… it looks exactly like the last day I saw Lisa. Hey Bart you still got that old tree house of yours?"

"I had completely forgotten about it." Bart's tree house was a big one, at one time his family was forced to live in it when carnies took their house.

"Yeah it's still up," Jessica said, she had taken a look at it. It still had some of Bart's old comics; it's amazing someone like that fat tube of lard Comic Book Guy hadn't stolen them.

"Alex, they said it will be here in half an hour."

"Cool," Alex said as Kenny walked over to the fire place. There was still a big log in it, he decided to light it.

"You cold, I also have a jacket that I was working on… it wouldn't suit you but it's somewhere in the car."

"Nah I'm fine Alex, I just like… the beauty of a fire." Kenny was used to the cold since most of the year was winter in South Park. 

"I know what you mean, it gives you warmth but it also gives you so much." Alex replied, deciding to sit down next to Kenny and stare at the fire.

"Those two are so screwed up they deserve each other," Jessica whispered to Bart who found it amusing.

"Yeah, just like we are so lame we deserve each other."

"Oh, you nut!" Jessica replies giving him a soft slap on the face. She sometimes was a sadistic, dwelling on pain but this slap was almost her running her hand across Bart's cheek.

"Bart, you know what's sweet?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"What dude?"

"Now with Lisa gone I don't have to sleep on that couch," He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can ruin her bedsprings by jumping up and down on it all night long." Bart said, mildly referring to what he does sometimes.

"Bart, you know I think I'm started to become… like that." He didn't want to say he was manic, he never hid that from anyone before but he felt like he didn't want to tell Alex quite yet.

"Really?"

"Yeah dude, I mean I got a house now… and uhh well you can guess that other stuff," Kenny moved his eyes to Alex who was calmly watching the fire. Even if Kenny wasn't cold, she sort of was. She hadn't brought a jacket or anything since she just planned to drop Kenny off.

"Well… uhh maybe you needed too." Bart made a gesture with his hands, suggesting that he should have a smoke. He didn't want to ruin Kenny's chances with her by telling her he smoked. He didn't know how she would take it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex turned her head to Kenny waiting for an explanation.

"Uhh, I'll be right back." Kenny said getting up and taking Jessica's purse.

"Did he just steal your purse?" Alex asked.

"No, it's got the back door keys…"

Kenny rushed outside the house, he didn't want to kill this feeling with a smoke but also he couldn't let himself getting into that. Sometimes if he had a cigarette it would amplify his mania and he didn't want that either. Suddenly Kenny found himself jumping up and down, trying to see what was over the fence. It was another house and inside he could see a man with a moustache reading a bible. The man looked at him and gave Kenny a smile.

"Kenny are you okay?" Alex asked as she came out. Bart and Jessica had tried to stop her from doing so.

"I don't know, I sometimes wondered if all the stars in the sky are pretty out of South Park, I got to admit they are cool but you can't compare them to South Park's." He said that so quickly and agitatedly that Alex knew something was wrong with him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Not a thing wrong with me." He said that was what he believed and if you ever try to tell someone in mania otherwise you'll hear the same response.

"Are you sure? You look kind of… hyped."

"Yeah, I mean it's great that I got to hang out with you today." Kenny randomly kissed Alex on the cheek. It wasn't what she was expecting, at first he seemed really energetic and happy at her house but now he seemed like he had too much energy and his speech was fast almost as if he felt pressured to talk to her.

"Uhh, yeah… it was great that we hung out today." Alex said, not able to find any new words.

"Hey, you know what we should do. We should see Bart's old tree house." Kenny jumped up the tree amazingly quickly. Alex took the steps, a little afraid to get up there. 

"Well what do you want to do up here?"

"Tea party?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"No not a tea party, we should try to fly." Kenny jumped from the tree house and that scared Alex a little, it was a big fall.

"Well maybe I can't fly but who cares we got airlines for that crap and maybe one day they will let regular people fly into space. I want to visit all the planets, I want to see the stars from space and I want to look down on the earth and admire her beauty." He said that faster than any rapper Alex had heard. 

"Kenny, seriously what's the matter? Are you speed or party pills?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

"I didn't want to tell you this; I don't know why I am… I have bipolar. Inheriting a house today and then getting to spend the day with a beautiful girl made me manic. I'm sorry; I wish I could control myself." He said, he tried to let out his energy and get rid of the feeling by jumping up and down but instead he just looked a bit crazy.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Alex asked and Kenny suddenly stopped jumping.

"Yeah,"

"No guy has ever said that before… some have said I am hot… but never beautiful…"

"Well Alex, you're beautiful!!" Mania made Kenny do weird things, he can't believe he had said that twice and he can't believe he told Alex about his illness but that's what happens when you have euphoria and racing thoughts.

"Can you calm down just a little?" Alex asked.

"I wish I could,"

"Well… why don't you have a smoke?" To Kenny's surprise she pulled out a packet and handed him a lighter.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, it's a nasty habit I have tried to cut down." She said while Kenny grabbed the pack and lit up. Alex took the packet back and decided to have one herself.

"Kenny, lye down…" Alex suddenly said and Kenny did so.

"Clear your mind, just look at the stars; don't you think they are pretty?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Think about nothing but the stars forget about today and forget that I'm next to you."

"I can't forget that," Alex turned a little red when he said that, that was in fact one of the few times she had done so because of what a guy said.

"Just relax Kenny," Kenny didn't know how but slowly his energy was returning to normal. He might have still felt euphoric and had racing thoughts, which had slightly slowed down, but he felt slightly calmer.

"Wow, thanks Alex."

"No problem." She said taking another puff. Kenny couldn't help but turn around and face Alex. She looked so cute with his blonde hair in the lively green grass and her blue eyes plastered to the stars.

"What's the matter Kenny?" She said, turning around.

"How did you know how to calm me down, better than any shrink I have had."

"It's funny; my dad has manic depression too. Do you ever hear voices in your head?" Kenny was unsure if he should answer but he decided to do so after all the possibilities quickly ran through his head.

"Yeah,"

"Well next time you hear voices I'll drown them out with my own."

Jessica and Bart were sitting on the couch wondering what was going on out there.

"You reckon he got snapped smoking?" Jessica asked.

"Well to be honest sometimes he doesn't have one when he is… like that."

"I see, doesn't it calm him down?"

"Not always… cigarettes are in fact stimulants but they are strange stimulants that can calm you down also."

"Yeah," Jessica said resting her head on Bart's legs.

"You reckon he would have a chance with her if he got caught?" Bart asked her stroking her hair softly, something Jessica enjoyed.

"I hope so; I don't want him having a crush on me." She said with a smile. 

"You figure that out or did he tell you?"

"Well I figured it out but he told me just before I took him to Alex's."

"What do you think of Kenny?" Bart didn't know why he was asking something like that.

"He is alright I guess,"

"Maggie said he was cute."

"Well… he sort of is, but he is nothing compared to my Bart." Bart felt his cheeks go a little red.

"What's the matter Bart? You are turning red over me?"

"Shut up Jessica," He said giving her a kiss but she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey do you ever get over sexually when in Mania? This one time I couldn't get to sleep when my parents…. Uhh let's just say that was a disturbing night."

"I'm not telling you that," Kenny said with a laugh. She suddenly got on top of Kenny and blocked his vision of the night sky.

"What's the matter Kenny, you look uncomfortable," She said with a smile, she rested her head on Kenny's chest. She was a little bit shorter than Kenny, she was younger but Kenny was kind of tall as well.

"You know what Alex, your fun to be around." He said looking at the stars.

"So are you Kenny," She said with a smile.

Maggie was sitting in her room alone, taking a break from studying. Her mother walked into her room and gave her a drink of lemonade.

"There you go Sweetie,"

"Thanks mum," She decided to take a seat on Maggie's bed. Her bedroom was cover in black, Helen believed she was going through that phase that every teenager went through but she hated the fact that it was thought cool to be depressed. Depression is the worst thing a person could have and to think that it's cool is just plain wrong.

"What's the matter mum?"

"Have you decided about your future?"

"Well I always liked medicine and was thinking that being a doctor wouldn't be bad."

"No, I mean what you are going to do now that you know about your real family."

"The… Lovejoys are my real family."

"I know you feel that way honey but are you going to move to South Park one day?"

"I… I don't know."

"Darling if you do, you know there is always a home in Springfield if you decide to come back."

"Mum… I'm not your real daughter you should even be worrying about this."

"Don't say that, you are my real daughter. Sometimes it feels like you're my only daughter as well." Maggie can't help but giggle a little to that.

"Jessica just likes to rebel in a way to seek attention from dad," Maggie says.

"I know that but I don't approve of some of her decisions. She told me she is going to go to South Park when Bart returns home."

"Can I go too?" Maggie suddenly asks, she knows that if she asked her father he would definitely say no.

"Sure, just don't tell your dad." Helen says with a laugh. Her husband was a helicopter parent and her missing out on school was really going to piss him off.

"It's too late to drive back to the dorm," Alex says as she and Kenny walk into the room.

"Crash here tonight then," Kenny suggests.

"Dude you ok now?" Bart asks.

"Yeah, no more mania, only hypomania." He says with a smile.

"Well maybe I should go home then," Jessica suggests.

"No stay, its fine… I don't think I'm going to go to sleep tonight anyways." Kenny says feeling wide awake at 2 am. 

"That means I got the couch?" Jessica asks.

"Damn right," Alex replies with a laugh.

"Fashion princess needs her pillow; I hope there are no peas."

"Fight fire with fire," Kenny says with a smile.

"The Reverend's daughter doesn't need a bed anyways, she can pray for one."

"Dude, cut this shit out…"

"I got something, that might interest us all… except Fashion Queen." Jessica pulls out a bottle of pills; Bart knew he heard rattling in her pockets.

"Uhh not a good idea, Kenny is…"

"Shut up Bart," Kenny says grabbing the bottle.

"What's that?"

"Sleeping pills,"

"Sleeping pills? You're going to get high on sleeping pills?"

"They are a different kind; they give you this nice feeling, better than weed or heroin." Bart says with a smile.

"You want some?" Kenny asks Alex.

"Oh what the hell?" Kenny downs about 10, Jessica and Bart takes 8 and Alex takes the remaining 4.

"Where did you get these from?"

"Found it lying next to Lisa one night," Jessica says with a smile.

"Feeling anything yet?" Jessica asks.

"This awful taste in my mouth," Alex replies.

"Oh yeah, you don't want to eat anything tomorrow."

"Is this how Kenny got so skinny?" She asked.

"No, I'm poor and if I can afford dog food then I wouldn't be so hungry all the time." Kenny says he was starting to feel higher than before. It had been a good day for him, a very good day. The four didn't get to sleep that night. They spent the night doing reckless things like trying to drive to the liquor store; despite it being 4 am at the time they believed one might be open. They stopped trying when Kenny nearly hit a tree; he was no doubt the best drive out of them.

A week later Bart, Kenny and Maggie were in the office of Mr Rose. It was a typical lawyer's office, it looked expensive and professional.

"It's good to see all of you here," Mr Rose said, his hair was grey and he looked like a man in his late 50s. He didn't have a beard or moustache but he had glasses.

"There is only one clause, Bart if you want to keep the house in Springfield a Simpson must be living in it."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that's the only clause, it has an expiry date however, two years from now."

"I see,"

"Anyways here is the deed for the Springfield house and here is the deed for the South Park house."

"Thanks," Kenny said receiving his deed.

"Abraham Simpson had 100,000 dollars which means that you each get 20,000."

"DUDE!!" Bart says, he thought his grandfather had spent the last of his cash on Lisa's university fees.

"Yeah, I got 4 checks here but I guess I'll have to hold onto Lisa's." He handed them all a check and Maggie never thought she would have so much money.

"The possessions are too be dealt by you, well I'm afraid that's all I have to say to all of you." They walked out of the room; Alex and Jessica were at the car park waiting for them.

"Jessica… I got 20,000" Maggie said running to Jessica.

"Wow, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I can't believe we all got 20,000." Kenny said holding his check, it had Grandpa's signature. 

"Jessica, I know how we can spend my 20,000."

"You're going to share that with me?"

"Yeah, dude we can blow it on heroin."

"Bart…" Jessica says but Bart starts laughing.

"I'm joking honey, I'm putting it in a savings account and if we ever… umm decide to get married, we got a lot of cash to blow." He said running his hand through Maggie's hair.

A/N: It's weird. Lately my stories have become more focusing on female things. I decided to include fashion in this fic, only because I'm starting to become girly. As a guy, I'm starting to get bored with writing about guy stuff. It's just something new to focus on female matters, mainly my fics focus on supernatural adventures, drug abuse(not that isn't featured in this fic), alcohol drinking, stupidity(well Homer pov's mainly), humour and mental illness(well this fic has that too). I for some reason am starting to have Jessica as my favourite character to write about. By the way, the Kenny in this fic is semi-based on me, the only thing is his desire for fashion that I don't have. It's kind of an older version of me.


	7. Bart's night of stupidity

It was a warm summer day, despite it being cold at nights it was extremely hot during the day

It was a warm summer day, despite it being cold at nights it was extremely hot during the day. Maggie was trapped in her class, annoyed at the fact that she had too be trapped in the flaming hell, her hot, stuffy and ice melting classroom.

"So, if we put together what we have learnt we can see that forces can be unbalanced and balanced, the thrust of the plane is pushing against it and so is air resistance. Since the thrust has more newtons the plane is moving forward hence the forces are imbalanced causing the plane to go forward. However the lift and gravity are equal meaning the plane isn't moving up or down. That force is balanced." Maggie was bored out of her mind, she can ask a 5 year old if the plane looks like its moving up and down and she would get the same answer but it would be much simpler, scientist lack understanding which is why the over complicate everything, just to try and make themselves seem smarter. She also felt that the teacher's explanation was very poor but she had to do with the education in Springfield, it wasn't a rich town and that's why they weren't good teachers around.

"Maggie? Are you paying attention?"

"Hell no," She said, a trait she believes she has picked up from Bart.

"How dare you, go to the principal's office."

"Gladly," She said as she got up from her desk and walked to the air conditioned office. Isn't it funny how teachers have luxuries like air conditioning while the school can't afford updated text books?

"Maggie, you again?"

"Yeah it's me, principal Skinners." He had been promoted to junior high principal about five years ago. He was an increasingly aging man, his hair mainly grey with small shades of black and a little bit of white. He had been the principal Bart and Lisa had in Springfield before they left.

"You're going down the wrong path, your behaving just like your brother missy."

"Is that really a bad thing?" She questioned the principal who was appalled.

"Yes, Yes it is. I always thought of you much like Lisa, I remember back in the good old days when she was a student in Springfield elementary. Your brother however ruined those days with his incompetence and bad behaviour. Your brother is nothing but a low life scum, he isn't worthy of calling a person."

"Don't say that about my brother." Maggie barked at principal. He looked at her shocked, never before has Maggie behaved in such a strange manner.

"Maggie, I don't know what to do with you. I'm calling your parents and I'm forcing you to attend the guidance council for the next few weeks."

"What? You can't do that!!"

"I just did," He says with a smug look and a smirk. Maggie didn't want to get on the bad side of her father, he was a very unreasonable father at times and when ever the school rang about Jessica, she would have to study the bible.

"Are you still in my office, get down to the guidance council, I will tell them your coming." He said pointing to the door. Maggie groaned and walked to the guidance department. She can't believe this was happening.

"Hello, M'kay."

"Who are you?" Maggie questioned, looking at the new face. He was new guy she never saw before, he had a rather big head, dorky glasses and a green shirt.

"Mr Mackey, M'kay. I have just been transferred here. I moved from South Park."

"You did?"

"Yes, please come into my room." He said as I walked into the room, there was a seat for me.

"Maggie Simpson? You know I had a little Simpson in my room in South Park a few years ago."

"Was his name Bart?"

"Yes, it was. M'kay."

"That is my brother,"

"I see, I thought you had a resemblance to Lisa. I was going to ask if you were related to her." Mr Mackey gives me a few questions, which I answer honestly.

"M'kay, I can say that you're depressed. Sometimes when a teenager is depressed they will be uninterested in school work and will go through periods of anger and acute sadness. M'kay,"

"Thanks for the newsflash… I want to know why I am depressed, I mean I met my brother and sister who I didn't know where alive… in fact I figured out a whole missing chapter of my life."

"That is true Maggie, M'kay but that thing is you seemed to be depressed because of finding out you're a Simpson. Your mind become depressed after learning about heritage and then about your dead parents. Your grandfather shooting himself didn't help you out either."

"Oh…"

"Also, I believe you are currently fighting a mental battle, you can't decide whether you're a Lovejoy or a Simpson, right?

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I am a professional at these kinds of things you know."

"oh right."

"M'kay," Maggie was annoyed at how many times he has said M'kay since she met him but she believes he is a nice guy but he does have a rather huge head.

"Ok, what am I suppose to do?"

"Well, you said Bart will be returning to South Park soon, I suggest you go with him. I am going to call your parents to tell them that you must."

"That will cure my depression?"

"No, but it will show you a deeper understanding of your brother and sister."

"How will that help?"

"Maggie, I have been a councillor for many years, your brother and his friends have all been too me soon or later and I have helped them out with their problems in the past. If you don't trust me don't go but I suggest you do, M'kay."

"M'kay," She said with a smile.

"That's good to see you smiling." Mr Mackey says. He didn't know she was mocking him and his use of the word okay, which he distorted into "M'kay."

Jessica and Bart were spending the day fishing, it wasn't something Jessica wanted to do but Bart wanted to go since he has been since his father died.

"Wow, I have realised something today… there is something lamer than cartoon network and its fishing." Jessica said as she looked for another beer.

"Yeah you're right; I don't know why I suggested this." Bart said searching the chilli bin for a beer as well.

"I think its cause your not truly over the death of your parents."

"How can you get over something like that?"

"The criminal is behind bars…."

"Does that matter? Whether he got caught or not doesn't matter since my parents won't return no matter what happens to him. I don't care if he wins the fucking lotto and becomes a millionaire; my parents are forever resting in eternal sleep." Jessica grabbed the beer from Bart.

"Alcohol the cause of depression, your not having another drink honey… Let's get out of here." Bart smiled weakly at her.

Kenny was enjoying a much nicer day, he and Alex decided to go to her house and it was beyond a palace.

"This place is like the size of Africa." Kenny says staring at everything in amazement.

"What's the matter Alex?" Kenny asks.

"Nothing, it's just you and Bart are going to go back soon aren't you?"

"Well… don't know how soon, its weird but I feel at home in this town."

"And it's good to have you here. Can't you wait 3 more weeks?"

"How come?"

"Then I can come with you. I always wanted to visit South Park."

"You may need to make yourself a couple of jumpers." He said with a smile.

The Reverend was having a lot of baptisms today, it was really annoying him and when he returned home for a break the news annoyed him more.

"Timmy, the school called. Maggie seems to have started going on a downhill."

"Of cause she has, the work of no good Bart Simpson."

"It's more than that… she is depressed; the school councillor said that she should go to South Park for a visit."

"Helen, are you trying to make my day worst? I forbid such a thing."

"Timothy, I can't believe how childish you're acting."

"Childish? Maggie has started misbehaving in school because of Bart and you're telling me I should let her go on a trip with him?"

"It's exactly what I'm telling you Tim and I am allowing her and Jessica to go to South Park," Helen says fuming out of the room.

'Where did I go wrong? I thought even if my daughters disobey me my wife would never question my decisions' thought the Reverend as he got up ready to get back to his work.

Jessica took Bart to the prison, she didn't think it was a good idea but she never went against Bart's word. When his lips made sound it had a power over her, she didn't like that it had a power over her but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey you son of a bitch," Bart said angrily at the aging prisoner.

"You, the boy's parents I killed."

"God damn right," Bart said trying to get a hold of him through the bars. Jessica restrained him.

"Calm down baby,"

"Calm down? That son of a bitch killed my parents."

"I am sorry for what I did back then, I have turned my life of sin over to Christ. I wish I could bring your parents back but I can't."

"Tell that to Satan when your burning in a lake of fire. I'll see you in hell." Bart said angrily, Jessica's arms around him were the only thing keeping him from attempting to break the cell and kill the man.

"Please forgive me,"

"Fuck you bitch." Bart said as he walked out of the room, but before he did he got his slingshot and shot a rock right at his crutch. Jessica followed him, she tried to calm him down but he was beyond drunk, there was an emotional scar and Jessica wishes she didn't suggest to Bart that they should get some drinks for the fishing trip.

"Bart, you still got your slingshot?"

"I found it in my room," He said pulling it out again.

"That's cute you know, you playing with that slingshot… that is very cute." Jessica says giving Bart a kiss on the lip while holding him in her arms. He wasn't in a good mood, she knew why but she didn't want too add to his anger by telling him that she thought that slingshot was old news, he had done so much with that and it was about time he gave it up.

"When I'm alone with you, I feel whole again but… ever since my parents died I have known a part of me has been missing."

"Bart, your always whole… you're my whole life." Maybe Jessica was jumping too far into a pit which might only go straight down but she didn't care. It was what she felt for Bart and she would always love him, no matter what happened.

"Jessica, Bart!!" Maggie was running to them, how did she know they were near the prison?

"Maggie, what's the matter….?"

"I talked to Mr Mackey; the school is allowing me to take a few weeks off of school to go to South Park."

"Mr Mackey? He is in Springfield now?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, he says hi by the way."

"Who's Mr Mackey?"

"This big headed councillor I had in South Park."

"I see,"

"The only thing is that Principal Skinner called my parents and told them about… uhh my bad behaviour."

"She so gets that from me." Jessica said.

"No way dude, my sister, my traits."

"No, my sister, my traits." Even if they were fighting you could sense chemistry between them. Something Maggie could feel and she wishes that they hadn't been split apart in the first place. They could have been married by now, they could have lived together and possibly had a child.

"You two got to get married,"

"Maggie, I thought I said drop it." Jessica said before jumping into the car. Bart got into the passenger seat in the front.

"I'm not going to drop it," Maggie said jumping into the back.

"Bart, are you feeling okay honey?" Jessica asks looking at Bart's face.

"What's the matter brother?"

"I feel sick… oh shit!!" He spews up; annoyingly for Jessica the vomit was on her.

"Eww, that is…. Eww… ok I'm going home and having a shower." Jessica said annoyed that she was covered in Bart's puke.

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you are you son of a bitch." She said driving slightly faster than she normally does. She quickly gets out of the car and runs upstairs.

"Damn it," Bart says annoyed that he spew up on Jessica.

"Don't worry about it, Jessica is forgiving… most of the times, she won't let you forget this though. In fact be prepared to be mocked for this moment for the rest of your life." Maggie said with a smile.

"Maggie, I have been thinking about what to do with the Springfield house. You and Jessica can live there when you come back, I think she wants to move out and I think you should."

"Well what about you?"

"Well I… I guess I'll have to stay in South Park."

"What?"

"It's hard to leave a life you love, I realised that last time I was forced out of Springfield and South Park is like my home now."

"… What about Jessica?"

"I… I don't know." Bart says lamely looking at the ground. Bart couldn't help but get out of the car and start walking home. Maggie is forced to follow, ever since she saw

Bart and Jessica happily together as couple she had imagined them getting married.

"Bart, wait up."

"Maggie… go home to your family." He said.

"You are my family."

"No, I'm nothing but a stranger, leave me alone Maggie!!" He had to be drunk, she had smelt alcohol in the car and he had spewed up but it didn't mean his words didn't hurt. She walked up to her bedroom; Jessica had just finished her shower.

"Where's Bart?"

"He is walking home."

"Oh, I should go get him and driving him back."

"That's not really a good idea…"

"How come?"

"He is in a bad mood Jessica… he said something to me…"

"What did he say?"

"I'm nothing but a stranger, leave me alone!"

"Oh," Maggie wanted to tell her about Bart saying that he was going to live in South Park but she knew Jessica believed otherwise and Maggie didn't want to ruin her dreams.

Bart knew it was the alcohol that made him say that to Maggie but it was true, partially. He was a stranger to her and he wanted to live in South Park. He had been thinking about it a lot lately and it would be too difficult to move. The phone is ringing when he walks into the house.

"Hello?"

"Bart, how you been man?" It was distinctively Cartman's fat voice.

"Hey Eric, I'm not bad I guess."

"Lisa told me you and that Jessica chick are together, how's that going?"

"Fine I guess, it's just I'm afraid I have to leave her again."

"Why?"

"Because I have to return to South Park, I can't leave all you guys…."

"Dude you sound drunk."

"I am…. But that's beyond the point."

"Well look, we don't mind if you move to Springfield, I know miss you and all but whatever happens, happens."

"Dude, I can't believe you're saying that."

"Well, we are mates after all; we wouldn't stand in the way of true love."

"What if it's not true love?"

"Bart, remember that time Bebe asked you out… you rejected her… BEBE!! Of all the people in the town. I mean she is fucking hot dude, I have had these lonely nights when… uhh never mind anyways, I asked you why, you told me the love of your life is in Springfield…. You would never betray Jessica by doing something like that. If you and Bebe had gotten together back then who knows what would have happened but you didn't because of this Jessica chick,"

"I guess, I guess it is true love."

"Awh dude someone is at the door. Hold up a second," Bart says going to the door and answering it.

"Kenny, god damn it, I thought you had your key."

"I left it in Lisa's room…" He said sheepishly.

"Well get in, Cartman is on the phone."

"Who's Cartman?" Alex asked but Kenny ran into the house.

"Hey dude," Kenny said.

"Ken man, how are you?"

"Why do you care fat ass?"

"Damn poor piece of shit, you didn't crash my car did you?"

"I nearly ran it into a tree when I was stoned the other night."

"Dude, you're lucky you didn't crash it cause I would have ripped off your balls with my bare hands. My bare hands God damn it."

"Shut up fat ass," Kenny said with a smile.

'When are you guys coming back?"

"I guess when Alex is on her break."

"Alex?"

"Yeah dude, my… uhh girlfriend."

"You poor piece of crap, you are down in Springfield for a few weeks and you find yourself a girlfriend."

"Yeah dude, she is super sweet too."

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and she's a fashion expert. She is fun!"

"You are screwing her?"

"Dude… no… I mean… why would you ask that?"

"What's the matter Kenny? A little afraid of a little loving?"

"You're a sick freak you know."

"I know," Alex and Bart were sitting on the couch, listening to Kenny's end of the conversation.

"Which one is Cartman?" Alex asked flipping through a photo album.

"The fat one," Kenny replied.

"I heard that you poor piece of shit,"

"Oh right, the nickname fat ass… should have figured that one out." Alex said annoyed she didn't figure that one out already.

"Bart, there you are. You okay?" Jessica said walking into the room.

"Yeah dude, I'm sweet." He said getting up and trying to walk to his room.

"Let me help you," Jessica said grabbing his arm.

"Get off; you're getting too attached…"

"But Bart…" She said as Bart made his way up the stairs.

"Jessica, you're pissing me off… I have seen you too much." He was obviously still drunk. He entered his room and lay down on his bed.

"Bart, you have never attacked this way before even when you're drunk. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to move back to South Park…"

"So? I already said I will come." Jessica said grabbing a chair and moving closer to Bart.

"Maybe you shouldn't. You would be giving up everything to be with me, I don't want you to sacrifice everything you got and what if I can't fulfil all your dreams."

"Bart, I don't care… if I go to South Park and everything goes horribly wrong I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Jessica…" He said it in an almost pleading why, trying to get Jessica to reconsider.

"Your not getting rid of me, get some sleep sweetie." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead before she started walking out.

"I love you Jessica,"

"Shut up and go to sleep," She said closing the door. Alex was walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"How much did he have to drink?"

"Not that much, I think he must have taken something else."

"Yeah probably."

"He is sometimes too much to deal with." Jessica said, she knew at times he is high maintenance but she doesn't care.

"Dude, what is Springfield like?" Kyle was now on the other end of the phone.

"It's a nice place, a lot warmer than South Park."

"No shit it's warmer than South Park, South Park is only covered in fucking snow all the time."

"Anyways I'll see you guys when I get back,"

"See ya Ken," He said.

Maggie came into the room with an annoyed look on her face. Kenny sat down on the couch waiting for an explanation.

"What's the matter?" He asked after she didn't say anything.

"Bart,"

"Oh… what did he do this time?" Kenny said that almost as if expecting Bart to do something immature.

"He said some mean things,"

"He has just been drinking,"

"I know, but it still hurts…"

"Don't worry about it, come sit down… your sister is upstairs with him right now."

Lisa was sitting in her dorm room eating diner when some unexpected guests arrived.

"Oh hey sweetie," Wendy said giving Stan a kiss. Kyle and Cartman also walked into the room.

"We heard Kenny and Bart are going to stay down there for maybe three weeks. Kenny anyways." Kyle says as he takes a seat in the living room.

"Why?" Wendy asks.

"I dunno, he said something about meeting some Alex chick and waiting till she has a break from University."

"Alex? That's weird cause I think they would be perfect for each other," Lisa said a friendly smirk.

"Wendy, I got you something." Stan wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the people in the room.

"Really?"

"Yeah… we been going out for like 14 or 15 years and I just thought…well maybe it's a stupid thought but." Stan got to one knee and surprised everyone in the room.

"I know you are my one true love, I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else. You don't understand…" Stan is interrupted by Cartman.

"Ask the fucking question hippie,"

"Screw you fat ass."

Wendy was shocked but she knew what was going to happen. She had dreamt of this moment for nearly all her life.

"Anyways, Wendy, would you… go to the Denver Bronco's match with me?" Wendy's heart fell as he opened up a little box that had two tickets to a football game.

"I'm joking honey, Will you marry me?" He got a small box out of his pocket, opened it and revealed one of the most expensive rings Wendy has ever seen.

"Of cause Stan," She said.

"Two hippies in a tree, there getting married and smell like pee. Hey Stan, save the forest man, Wendy… yeah gays deserve rights, fucking butt pounders."

"Shut up Fat ass," They both say.

"Cartman, do you always have to be a dick?" Kyle asks.

"Well around 12 am to 4 pm I'm asleep but other than that, yeah I do."

"Do they even have a dorm bed that won't break for you?" Wendy asks.

"Shut up, why don't you go smoke some pot and save the whales or something?"

"Why don't you have some cheesy poofs?"

"HEY!! Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said pointing to the door and walking out.

"Wow, I wish I knew it was that easy to get rid of him." She said with a smile. She put placed a hand on Stan's shoulders before giving him a loving kiss on the cheek.

The next morning Bart awoke with a head ache. What the hell had he taken last night? He has broken memories of the night before but he remembered one thing clearly, the talk he had with Jessica just before he fell asleep.

"Kenny you're up man?" Bart said in shock walking into the kitchen. This was one of the first times Kenny was awake before Bart since they been in Springfield.

"Man, what were you on? You upset Jess and Maggie,"

"Oh…" Bart said weakly as he sat down and ate the breakfast Kenny had made him.

"Speaking of Jess…" Kenny said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kenny,"

"Dude haven't you heard of knocking? Just because you got a key don't mean you can waltz in here anytime you want."

"Waltz? Dancing is for gays, although I have heard you're an expert." Jessica says, she looked at Bart and was annoyed at his behaviour. She didn't want to upset Bart last night but she couldn't get over what he had said to her sister.

"Hangover Bart?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah dude…" Jessica gave him a smile before going into the pantry and finding some pots and banging them together.

"Cut it out Jessica," Bart said with an increasingly painful headache.

"Ok," She said with one last bang, the loudest of them all.

"Jessica… don't need to act so childish." Kenny says taking the pots from her.

"I'm not the one who acted childish."

"I'm sorry," Bart said putting his arms around her.

"Get off me," Jessica said angrily at Bart.

"Dude, what did I do last night?" He asked, he couldn't remember all of it.

"You said you were going to go back to South Park and that you're a stranger to Maggie. Then you accused me of being to clingy to you. You also told me and Maggie to leave you alone." Jessica said, her eyes were nearly red with anger.

"Damn it, what did I drink last night?"

"I would like to know too," Kenny said interested in what caused him to act like that.

"Jessica, I didn't mean any of that. I was just drunk and there was too much on my mind."

"I know you were Bart, it's just… you got to be more responsible sometimes." He looked down in shame. Kenny didn't want to be in the room any longer and decided to get some fresh air as well as fill his lungs with a poisonous addiction that he wishes he would have never started.

"Hello there neighbourino." A man on the opposite side of the fence, the same one Kenny had seen that night when he hung out with Alex for the very first time.

"Hello," Kenny said lighting his cigarette and taking a puff.

"Where are my manners? My name is Ned Flanders."

"I see, I'm Kenny McCormick." Ned put his hand over the fence to shake hands and Kenny gladly accepted.

"McCormick, no relation to Stuart McCormick?"

"That's my father," Kenny said taking another puff.

"I see, at one time me and your father were quite close. We were in a Christian rock band,"

"Oh wait, I knew your name sounded familiar. You were the drummer and back up vocals right?"

"Yes indeedio."

"Good times, anyways you're living in the old Simpson's house?"

"Well just for a trip. Bart kind of got his license suspended so he needed me to drive him down here."

"Flanderistic my friend. It was such a horrible thing that happened twelve years ago. Homer was my best friend, I mean there was sometimes when we had a bit of rivalry but in the last few months before his death we were like brothers."

"I would hate to lose any of my friends, I mean I die all the time but if one of them did, they wouldn't return." That confused Flanders but he didn't bother asking any questions about it.

"Well tell Bart, I said hi." Flanders returns inside his house, there was one night he will never forget.

"_What do you want Flanders?" Homer asks as I stand at the door._

"_I am having a barbeque at my place later tonight. It is a family event but I consider you family."_

"_Beat it Flanders," Homer says harshly as I start walking._

"_Wait Ned, we will be there and I'll bring a steak."_

"_Thanks Marge, nothing better than a Simpson Steak cooked by Marge, hmmm ah…hmm. Sounds good." As I walk from the house I hear Homer question why she had said that._

_Later that night the barbeque was going smashing._

"_Fun barbeque but you need some new music." Homer says taking me by surprise. He never said anything nice to me, I mean he was my best friend but he was sometimes so mean to me._

"_New music? I thought Elvis and the beetles were new. I was going to play my Mozart and Beethoven collection but what do you consider new neighbourino?"_

"_Metallica have a new album out and have you heard the song "Smells like teen spirit"? It's played on MTV all the time it's like one of the greatest songs made but I think it's been overplayed Also some tupac, queen and Easy E, enjoy them while they are still alive cause I have a bad feeling that they will be gone before the end of the decade.."_

"_Yeah 1991 is the year for excitement I guess, flanderistic really."_

"_Why do you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Make up new and crap words. You're not a bad guy but I hate the way you call me neighbourino. Man, its homer."_

"_I'm sorry neighbourino…. Uhh I meant Homer," He gives me a warm smile as I give him another hamburger._

"_Maybe you should cut down on the meat Homer, I mean you don't want to die early from a heart attack or something."_

"_Live life to the fullest, cause every day could be your last."_

That was a turning point for Homer and Flanders, there on and off friendship turned into a solid friendship that didn't stand the test of time.

"Bart… promise me won't drink again this year."

"What?"

"Just do it okay," Bart was annoyed she was asking something like this. He didn't do anything that bad… did he?

"It you want me to, I won't drink again."

"Start with a year," Jessica says with a smile.

"You know what, your cute when your bitch." Jessica didn't think their relationship would ever have downs but I guess all do.

"Well you're just a bitch." Jessica saying that in an almost happy way that she can control Bart so easily, just like a dog.

"I am not your slave."

"Your right, you're my puppet." She says with a smile.

"Dude, what's going on?" Kenny says walking into the house.

"Bart's my puppet." She says with a laugh.

"What?"

"Never mind, you went to have a smoke?"

"Yeah…"

"You got to cut down dude," Bart was sometimes worried about Kenny, he seems to be living in the fast lane and he is heading for a big crash.

"Chill out Bart, are you telling me you never had a cigarette?" Jessica asks.

"I used to be a chain smoker but I quit." Jessica grabbed a smoke and gave it to Bart.

"Have it,"

"… I can't, I was so addicted to these and I just got over it."

"Have it puppet." She lit it up herself and took a puff.

"I can't, I'm glad to be over the hold it had on me." Jessica gave up, she was glad Bart didn't smoke, she was trying to cut back herself but it was just a filthy addiction. Maggie told her she was going to tell dad soon, she had always been worried about Jessica's live fast, die young image.

"Kenny, when are we going back?" Bart suddenly asks.

"Well… I was going to wait till Alex was on her break."

"I'm not going to wait for that…" Bart says a little annoyed.

"Oh…" Kenny says.

"Me, Jessica and Maggie are going to go back in two days…. You can come later." Bart says.

"Wait… What?" Jessica asks.

"I said we are going back in two days." Jessica knew this time would come, just not so quickly. She so rarely visited a far away land, South Park sounds like a fun place to be but she is more interested in Bart's lifestyle, how has he changed? What impact has this town had on him?

A/N: I know this fic has become more like my other works, mindless nonsense but I'm trying to get back onto the serious side. Next chapter will be more serious and won't have rubbish like drugs, smokes, alcohol and stuff that I typically have in fics. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, both constructive criticism and praise is appreciated.


	8. South Park's glamour can't hide da flaws

In the distance they could the vicinity of a town so beautiful, draped in a beautiful pale snow with children building snow men

In the distance they could see the vicinity of a town so beautiful, draped in a beautiful pale snow with children building snow men. The town was small but the magnificent rocky mountains of Colorado were to die for.

"It's pretty," Maggie said, awaking out of a nap. She had never been out of Springfield for too long and never been to a town that looked so peaceful. She didn't know that it was far from that, it might have serenity but that was only a phoney image hiding the crime, poverty and Republic rule. As they went deeper into the town they could see some of this, Bart's neighbourhood was worst and he wasn't exactly proud of showing them his apartment.

"Bart… is that a rat?" Jessica asked. She couldn't believe this is where the guy she is devoted to lives. It's a horrible place not fit for her prince of darkness.

"Uhh… yeah, I'm sorry me and Kenny never had enough money for a trap or anything." The apartment was small, dirty and falling to pieces. Bart was really ashamed that this was where he lived, it wasn't exactly a good image for your sister that just found out he is her brother.

"Bart, this is where you live?" Maggie asked in surprise, she hadn't expected a palace but this apartment was beyond horrific.

"I'm afraid so… I mean it's not a bad place, me and Kenny moved away from adults… Jessica… you may want to hide your purse." He said in a dead serious tone, something that made her cringe. Suddenly two locals with black masks grabbed her purse and ran off.

"Hey wait!!" She said chasing after them but Bart grabbed her from doing so.

"Hey what's the smart idea?" Jessica say, not believing that had just happened.

"Hey guys, its ok… I think we got her." Bart said with a smile as the thieves returned, they took off their masks to reveal Stan and Kyle.

"Relax, in South Park all we got to worry about is friends we have known all our lives." Stan says with a smirk.

"Dude where is Cartman?"

"He is visiting… Butters, he is kind of in denial about what is happening to him. I can't believe the state he is in… but he is getting better."

"How is he?" Bart asks.

"Well he still hears voices and is still pretty disconnected from reality." Bart, Stan and Kyle can't help but feel remorse for their actions; they can't believe what they had done to one of their closest friends. Butters was such a kind and sweet little boy and they had to ruin his mind. Jessica on the other hand can't believe what she heard, she had done a lot of bad things but never anything bad enough to mentally destroy a person. She knew her limits but obviously they didn't know theirs.

"Anyways, I guess your Bart's little sister?" Stan says putting his hand out to the 13 yr old. Despite them all being in their 20s, the south park boys as they have become known as, were just like teenagers and Maggie and Jessica could instantly see that.

"Hi, I'm Maggie Lovejo… uhh just Maggie I guess." She shook Stan's hand, she knew him from the pictures in the photo albums and she can say that time hadn't changed him. He still had gorgeous blue eyes, jet black hair and was fit although he looked a lot more muscular than the rest of Bart's friends.

"Maggie, you're a Simpson." Jessica said with a smile. She was slowly starting to get over the fact that Maggie wasn't her real sister and she wanted Maggie to embrace her heritage, starting with the name.

"But sis… I don't know if I am." There is an awkward silence only to be broken by Kyle.

"Hi, I'm Kyle… and that's Stan, you'll see Cartman later… he isn't hard to spot. He is really, really fat. Hillary Clinton's ass fat." Kyle said with a laugh shaking Maggie's hand for the very first time.

"By the way Bart…" Stan started as they all walked into the house. "We paid your power and water bill, dude you guys had some owing, they were going to disconnect you guys a day after you left."

"Oh, thanks." Bart said sheepishly, he and Kenny had never been good at paying the bills, they never had much money before.

"Also, you are both kind of fired…. Ah they found… other people to work for you guys and they are a lot… cheaper." Bart knew Kyle was actually saying they found better people that work a lot harder but he didn't want to point that out in front of his sister and now girlfriend.

Maggie sat on the sofa, it was old and rotting away. It smelt like something had crawled under it and died which is probably what happened. On the ground there were some cockroaches running from nuclear weapons and a cute little mouse that Maggie didn't want to get near. How could her brother survive conditions so tough?? He has to move to Springfield and live in a much nicer home… this town is beautiful but this apartment isn't. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and chef walks into the room after Stan opens the door.

"Hello children,"

"Hey Chef," They all say except Maggie and Jessica.

"Oh what do we have here? A beautiful young lady?" Chef said taking a seat next to Jessica.

"Don't mind me if I ask your name."

"Uhh… Jessica." Jessica was a little nervous around this man, it wasn't because he was black (that was never the case) but because of the way he was looking at her, almost as if slowly undressing her with his eyes.

"That's my girlfriend dude." Bart said annoyed.

"Oh, that's cool children. Bart, you and Kenny are a little late on the rent. You don't mind giving it later do you?" Maggie and Jessica were both shocked at the generosity he showed but then again maybe Bart and Kenny where the only people crazy enough to live in a place like this.

"I'll pay you later but I got big news… me and Kenny are moving out. Well it's kind of sad news too, my grandpa ended his life…. And gave us a house each." Kyle and Stan looked at Bart with sorrow, they hadn't been that close to Abe Simpson but they loved him.

"Awh that's too bad children, I really liked Abe but death is a natural part of life, fate decides all and it doesn't matter how it happens it was destined for him to die at that point."

"Chef, I didn't know you were a fatalist." Bart says as the old school cafeteria chef gets up.

"I am not. I just read it in a book so I thought I'll share it is all."

"Oh…" Kyle and Stan say.

"Well I just wanted to tell you about the rent but since you moving out… well anyways I'll see you children later."

"Bye Chef." They all say.

"He seems like a nice guy… sort of." Jessica said, ignoring the look in his eyes when he saw her.

"Yeah… he is. I'm sorry about that, he is a bit of a womaniser… but he wouldn't do anything to you, trust me. He never touched Wendy or Lisa…." Bart says, smiling a little but he could see Jessica wasn't satisfied. Although the town seemed nice and the locals were friendly it felt weird to Jessica that Bart grew up in such a strange land. Something about the town didn't feel right, it was perhaps because it wasn't Springfield that upset Jessica but she didn't really know.

"Well, you guys have had a long ride, might as well get some sleep dude." Stan said and Bart nodded. Stan and Kyle left the house to allow them to get some shut eye. Jessica and Maggie definitely didn't want to sleep in this house.

"What's the matter?" Bart asked jumping into his bed.

"Uhh, this place is… two bedroom, maybe we can sleep somewhere with… 3." Jessica lamely said trying to come up with an excuse, Bart easily bought it.

"Ok, well let's go to Kenny's house." Bart said with a smile as they locked up the apartment.

Kenny realised that Springfield kind of got dull after the departure of his friends. Alex remained and if it wasn't for her, he would have returned a long time ago. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Kenny answers it.

"Hello, I am… well you already know me Kenneth." Mr Rose said with a smirk.

"Uhh yeah that lawyer. Dude, please call me Kenny."

"Alright Kenny, I have just stopped by to check if a Simpson was living in the house."

"What?" Kenny asked, he didn't think he would actually check up.

"Well Abe made sure that I would check the house on a monthly basis to make sure a Simpson was living in it."

"Oh… ahh, Bart left… to get his stuff so he can move in here." Kenny thought up a lie as quickly as he could.

"I see, that means a Simpson isn't living in here."

"Be right Back." Kenny said sprinting out of the house. What was he to do now? What if the house got repossessed over some stupid rule Grandpa made?

"Hello there Kenny," Ned Flanders said looking over at the worried young male.

"Mr Flanders, I got a big favour to ask. Can you pretend to be… Bart's uncle?"

"What in the dilly for?" He asked.

"This lawyer guy is here and if there isn't a Simpson in the house then he is going to take it or something… I dunno, just do it please!! For Homer?"

"Well the Lord says we shouldn't lie but Jesus would always help someone." Ned came over to the Simpson house.

"Hello there, who are you?" Mr Rose questioned Ned as he walked into the living room.

"I am… Ned Simpson," He said holding in his urge to come clean and tell the truth.

"I see, an uncle I assume?" Mr Rose asks looking closely at the man who nods.

"Well there is nothing more, I bid you both farewell." Mr Rose says walking towards his car. Kenny slams the door shut.

"Oh thanks dude, I owe you one!" Kenny says a little relieved.

"No problem, it's strange but I have seen this house for the past 20 odd years but I haven't step foot in it in over a decade." Ned said taking a seat on the sofa. This is where Homer used to hide himself from work and friends.

"Cup of tea Mr Flanders?" Kenny asked.

"Sure and call me Ned," Ned said with a smile.

A/N: Ok this chapter kind of sucks, I know I said I wanted to return to the originally intention and I have but it's not that good. I was writing this fic so easily at one point, 3000 words felt so easy for this story but I dunno, it's just gotten harder I guess.


	9. How many bells toll? It ends well!

A/N: I wanted to end this fic next chapter but I realised that if I did that I wouldn't be able to write an epilogue without going over 10 chapters

A/N: I wanted to end this fic next chapter but I realised that if I did that I wouldn't be able to write an epilogue without going over 10 chapters. In no way did I plan 10 chapters in the start and I am not beyond any 10 chapter rule or anything but I just feel like that would be the best thing to do. I have never written an epilogue before so this will be my first completed fic with an epilogue… when I get up to it of cause. As for now, enjoy the final chapter of 'The story of Maggie Lovejoy' I hope you have enjoyed this fic for I have enjoyed writing it.

Maggie woke up shivering, the sun might have been out but South Park was as cold as Antarctica in her opinion. She took off her PJs and slipped into a dress Grandpa had bought for her. She had searched the closets of her grandfather's house and found a present for her. It was almost like Grandpa knew this was going to happen. Her grandfather's house was definitely a lot more pleasant than Bart's apartment. Lisa and Bart were talking to each other when Maggie walked into the room.

"Hey sleepy head." Bart said with a smile.

"Hey… what's that?" Maggie asked staring at a letter Bart was holding.

"Oh, it's our invitations to Milhouse and Alison's wedding, they want you to be the flower girl…" Lisa responded. Lisa for the first time in many months felt extremely relaxed, the pressure of University doesn't affect her anymore. Bart says she can't always work 100 all the time and she needs some time to chill out or else she might burnt out.

"What? Aren't I too old to be a flower girl?" Maggie said walking into the kitchen waiting for breakfast. Jessica was cooking her fried eggs and baked beans.

"What about bacon?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, eating animals is wrong…" Jessica didn't know why she said it has bluntly as that but Maggie was looking at her with confusion. Jessica realised how stupid she must have sounded by Maggie's look.

"Jessica?"

"Me and you aren't eating meat from now on." Jessica said confusing Maggie a little bit.

"What? I'm not doing that…" Maggie said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Maggie, its just… God damn it, don't tell Lisa but I promised her that I would somehow stop you from eating meat." Maggie had no idea how to take that but just asked for a glass of orange juice with her breakfast. They had been living there for nearly two weeks and Kenny was going to be in South Park today. For some reason Maggie liked Kenny more than Bart's other friends even though he seemed the most drug addicted of them.

"So… have you two made your choice yet?" Maggie distinctively heard Cartman's fat voice.

"It's just hard, can't Stan do something about it?" Bart asked.

"No, Wendy really wants it then…" Kyle said.

"Do you think Stan would be angry if I didn't come?" Bart asked, no one answered. Maggie was wondering what they were talking about, it seemed rather serious. Suddenly the door blasted open and on the other side were Kenny and Alex.

"Dam dude, you didn't lie about Alex." Cartman said with a smirk.

"Shut up fat ass," Kenny and Kyle both say with a smile. Upon hearing Kenny's voice Maggie tried to rush out to the living room but Jessica prevented her from doing so.

"You're eating your breakfast missy," Jessica said.

"What? I'll eat it afterwards."

"I'm still your sister, don't listen to me and I'll tell dad." Jessica said with a smile as Maggie returned to the table in a less than cheerful manner.

"So good of you guys to finally come." Jessica said with a smile.

"Well I had to come home sooner or later, by the way… here's your cheque." Kenny said handing Lisa a cheque which made her eyeballs pop out.

"Wow, Grandpa… grandpa had a bit of money left."

"Yeah, enough for a deposit, instead of paying rent at the campus you could buy yourself a house close to the Uni." Kenny said as he sat down in what was now his home.

"Kenny!" Maggie said running up to him after she finished her breakfast.

"Hey Magz, what's up?" Jessica looked a little annoyed that Kenny was using a name she thought up for Maggie.

"Just my life." She said with a smile.

"Dude, you hear about the wedding?" Bart asked his friend Kenny.

"Yeah dude, our little Stanley is getting married." Kenny said with a smirk.

"Yeah and so is Milhouse…" Bart said a little down.

"Well can't we get Stan to change the date?" Kenny asked and instantly Maggie knew what they were talking about before. Stan and Wendy are getting married the same day as Milhouse and Alison.

"No, Wendy really wants it on the 22 of June next year."

"Well maybe 4 eyes can change his date." Kenny said sitting down on the couch next to Kyle.

"No Milhouse says he can't, they had been planning it for a while and had everything set up already and don't call him 4 eyes." Bart said annoyed. Bart had no idea what to do, one of his closet friends was getting married the say day as his former best friend and they were a few states away. No way could Bart take a plane to both the weddings, it was impossible to be at both. Milhouse offered him his place as best man but Bart knows nothing about the Milhouse that exists now. He was best friend with the guy 12 years ago.

"You know, Maggie you've had a small glimpse at life at South Park and life in Springfield, which do you prefer?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"Too be honest… don't take this the wrong way but… Springfield,"

"Ah you son of a bitch. I swear I'm gonna kick you in the nuts!!" Cartman screamed.

"Shut up Cartman say that again and I'll rip your throat out." Jessica said angrily, she hated it when someone talked badly to her sister.

"Yeah fat ass, that's Bart's sister…" Kenny says.

"God damn it Cartman, you're an asshole." Kyle says.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home…" Cartman said before leaving and slamming the door.

"What's up his ass?" Kenny asked.

"I think he is just sad over Bart leaving and as usual Cartman has no idea how to channel his emotions." Kyle explained; he was always the smartest of the group.

"I see…" Jessica said confused since she knew teenagers that acted in that way when sad but never an adult.

"Now that we are here… what's going to happen to the three of you?" Jessica asked.

"Well I'm Maggie Simpson," Maggie answered. At first she was unsure about Bart, he seemed a bit of an immature fool but as soon as she met Lisa she knew she wanted to be a Simpson.

"I can't transfer to Springfield Uni…" Lisa replied.

"I don't know," Bart said bluntly. He had a good life in South Park and he couldn't just go through what he went through 12 years ago. It was so hard to watch as your life suddenly takes a dramatic change, your best friends' miles from where you are and slowly regretting what is happening. But he didn't want to be torn apart from his baby sister Maggie, he had been a missing puzzle for so long and now he wants to be a part of her life.

Back in Springfield Ned Flanders was mowing the Simpsons lawn when the Reverend came up to him. They hadn't been on speaking terms for nearly 11 years so it was quite a surprise for Ned. The death of the Simpsons sparked a small feud between them, at first Ned didn't mind that the Lovejoys were raising Maggie but a few months afterwards he said that Maggie belonged with Grandpa, Bart and Lisa.

"Ned, I know you have talked to Bart and his friends once or twice when they were here."

"Yes I have," Ned answered.

"Well, when Bart comes back… can you please convince him to stay in Springfield?" Ned looked at the aging Reverend with surprise, why does he care about Bart all of a sudden?

"How come?"

"I know Jessica is in love with him, I hate to say it but it's true. Where ever Bart goes she will go too and I don't want her to be more than a drive away from me. I love her…. And Maggie, what she wants to live with Bart too or at least close to him. My daughters would all be gone…" The Reverend said sincerely.

"I promise I'll try my best but its Bart's choice in the end not mine."

"Thank you, God bless you."

-

It was just a week before the weddings, Bart was sitting in his Springfield home with his friends who had all decided to come down to Springfield for a little trip. Bart had established his life in South Park, he lived there for the past few months and other than one little trip to Springfield he hadn't been to the place for 13 years. But when he South Park he called Maggie and Jessica nearly everyday as well as Milhouse. Bart was slowly started to get to know the new Milhouse, the current Milhouse and he was a lot different than the weak, nerdy and stupid friend he had when he was 10.

"Dude, you want another beer?" Kyle asked Kenny who was rather drunk now.

"That's what that poor drunk piece of shit needs, another beer." Cartman said flipping through the photo albums Bart had. He had a rather large collection of photos both of Springfield and South Park. The newest photo album shared pictures of both towns and even some where citizens of both towns were together. They were all slowly becoming friends through Bart and Lisa. Kenny even started to like Milhouse and Milhouse started to like Kenny.

"Bart, you belong here." Stan said.

"Huh?" Bart replied.

"Don't come to my wedding, I'm going to have Cartman guarding it with his fat ass to make sure you can't come in."

"AH don't call me fat you butt pirate."

"But why Stan?" Bart asked, he was actually get well acquainted with the idea that he was going to go to Stan's wedding since they have been best friends for nearly 12 years.

"I already said it, you belong here… I'm glad you came to South Park and I got to meet you but this is your home." Stan said. Bart thought about it and decided Stan was right. He was so glad that he got to go to South Park and meet with all of his friends but Stan was right, South Park wasn't his home, Springfield was.

"I love you guys," Bart said giving Stan a hug. They were the only two that hadn't had a drink, Kyle had one, Cartman had two and Kenny had as many as he could find. Bart knew some things in life don't change, friendships can be one of them, Kenny won't change but some things in life need to change whether it's for the best or the worst.

"Kenny, I think you've had enough now." Bart said concerned as Kenny opening another can.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!!" Kenny screamed drinking down a quarter of the can before fainting.

"Call an ambulance?" Kyle said.

"Yeah," Cartman replied with a smile. They all knew Kenny did shit like this all the time and even if he did die it would be okay, he would come back the next day.

"Bart, I got a post card from Lisa… look it's got the Colorado ranges on it." Maggie running into the room and jumping on to her brother's lap.

"You know, our little Maggie is still a little baby." Jessica said with a smile walking into the room.

"Shut up Jessica," Maggie said.

"That's the little Bart inside of her." Bart said with a smile.

"No way dude, I raised her and taught her to be like that." Jessica responded.

"You know, you guys fight about this all the time. Maggie, who do you think you picked that up from?" Kyle asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maggie said with a smile.

"No, they both have the same distorted personalities that would get them killed in anywhere out of the U.S.A" Cartman says waiting for Maggie's answer.

"My brother and sister of cause. They both taught me how to be a dirty little bitch." Maggie said with a grin.

"I wonder how, I wonder why such tragic things brought us to this scenario, a scenario I don't think I can be sad about." Bart said. He was thinking about his parent's death, his grandfather's death and being split up from Maggie for nearly 12 years.

A week later Lisa was happily sitting with her best friend at the reception. Stan and Wendy looked so happy together and for good reasons too.

"Now I always knew Stan would marry Wendy one day but boy don't the years just fly by? I remember when they first met Stan threw up because of his fear of her. He had such a big crush on her and in return she had one on him." Kenny said with a smile.

"As the years slowly ticked by, time didn't destroy their relationship it only helped build it. I have to admit there have been some obstacles they had to get pass, the most prominent of them would be Stan's inability not to throw up when they were about to share there first kiss." Some of the crowd were laughing while others kind of felt sorry for Stan back then. He was a young and innocent boy and definitely the bravest 8 yr old many years ago but he couldn't get over Wendy's some what poisonous spell on him. A spell that had made sure his heart would never be broken.

"Anyways before I left Springfield Bart gave me a letter. He told me I wasn't allowed to read it till now, so I guess there is no time like now." Kenny said opening the letter as Lisa wondered what her brother had written about this special occasion.

"I wish Wendy and Stan all the best, don't drink too much Ken. Tell Lisa and Wendy not to study too hard otherwise their brains might blow up or something. Tell Craig to finally go for it, no one cares about your relationship if it's based on true love. Tell Token that he isn't the only rich kid in South Park anymore since Lisa has money in the bank and so do you Kenny. Tell Stan I'm sure the Denver Broncos will win this year. Tell Kyle that it was never our fault, we were kids and didn't think it would ever have that much impact on our close friend. Don't beat yourself up for it man, I know you have been doing it ever since he went to hospital. I'm sure Butters will be better one day, my prayers are with him. Also, I guess I should be writing about the wedding… uhh, well I knew you guys were going to get married. Never have I seen a couple more right than Stan and Wendy. I'll see you all next time I got holidays from work." Kenny said reading the letter with a grin. Most of the close friends of Bart didn't say anything but they all silently approved what he wrote.

"Get off the stage," Cartman screamed as Kenny started to leave. He had said all he needed to say, all that Bart wanted him to say.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm married." Milhouse said going through his stuff. Bart was helping him pack up for the honeymoon he and Alison had planned.

"Yeah dude, must feel great." Bart says with a smile.

"Yeah, it does fell great… Alison is the perfect one for me. My one and only and it will stay like that till our dying days." Milhouse said with a smile. Bart knew once you have found your true love you will never search for anything in your life again. That one person that your heart will always belong to is a part of your soul and they will never leave you.

"Well I'm going to go,"

"You said you were going to help me pack and you been here for 20 minutes and you're leaving?" Milhouse asked surprised at his best friend.

"Yeah I got something important to do." Bart said running out of the house and into the car. He had to do it now… Maggie was right; she was always right like Lisa. Bart felt so proud of his little sisters, they were so smart and he always had them to tell his problems too.

Procrastinating true love will leave you alone. You can't fight the forces of God. He has set out everything in such a way you that your choices are always there but it's up to you to make the right ones. Even if you make a wrong one you can always try to fix it up. Bart was going to fix up his mistake of not listening to Maggie earlier.

"Well hello Bart," Reverend Lovejoy said with a smile.

"Hey…" Bart said as Maggie came out of no where and embraced her brother tightly.

"Hey Maggie, you were right…" Bart said with a smile as Jessica came out of her room. She had heard Bart's noisy muffler and want to say something to her boyfriend. She didn't know why but all the paths led to this, there was no escaping destiny and she had to do it.

"I have something to ask you." Bart and Jessica said in the same time.

"Oh… same time?" Jessica said. Bart nodded.

"Will you marry me?" They both asked and when they heard the question uttered out from each other they started jumping up and down.

"Bart I love you!!"

"Jessica I love you!!" They said running up to each other and holding each other closely.

"My little girl's getting married." The Reverend said with a huge grin.

"Aren't you angry dad?" Maggie heard.

"I told you not to call me that and no. Love is like energy, it can't be created nor destroyed. It exists and when it does you can't get rid of it." Reverend Lovejoy said giving who he still considered his daughter a kiss. He didn't want that term to be used because of Homer, he didn't want to make it look like he was stealing Maggie from Homer.

"I don't care what you say, you will always be my dad."

"_Wait this is bullshit, we had to sit here for 12 years and watch our daughter brought up by Reverend Lovejoy?" Homer said a little bit annoyed._

"_Homer!! We should be grateful, if it wasn't for him then who knows what kind of father figure our daughter would have been." Marge says putting a hand over Homer's right wing to get a hold of his shoulders._

"_I know but I wish I could have been a part of her life… I wish I could have continued to raise Bart and Lisa and that none of this would have happened in the first place." Homer says scratching his halo. He missed strangling Bart, stealing Maggie's noise and even Lisa's saxophone playing. He knows that he wasn't the best father, he tried his best but some how he screwed up often._

"_I know Homer, I wanted it to happen that way too but one day they will all join us." Marge said with a smile, she couldn't wait till she met her daughter for what would seem like the first time to Maggie. She has no idea that Marge and Homer have been watching her all her life._

"Hey dude," Stan said cheerfully as he walked into Bart's home. Bart had decided to live in Springfield with his soon to be wife, Jessica. His friends from South Park said they would visit ever now and then but only if Jessica and Bart visited South Park as well.

"See how everything worked out in the end despite what decision you made?" Cartman said with a smile as he sat down on the sofa.

"Oh hey, you guys came down so early?" Jessica said with a smile coming out of the kitchen. She had moved in with Bart and much to her pleasure her father didn't fight it and even helped her move.

"Yeah Cartman your right, everything turned out fine… I thought if I left South Park I would hear from you guys occasionally if at all but I get a call from all of you nearly every week."

"Too be honest, no one can stand us for 14 years and not get sick of us so you made a good stop at 13 with your phone call and msn idea." Kenny said grinning.

"That was my idea by the way." Kyle said with a smile.

"So how's Maggie?" Kenny asked.

"Why do you care?" Jessica asked while walking into the living room and sitting down next to Bart. Bart put an arm around Jessica and kissed her on the neck. Jessica was visibly pregnant, something the South Park boys only realised.

"Cause she is a good friend, all Simpsons are." Kenny said grinning.

"She is good, no longer is she depressed or anything like that. She is beyond happy, sometimes I think she is doing drugs or something but it's good to know she is happy." Jessica replied.

"How come you never told us Jessica was pregnant dude?" Kyle asked.

"Slipped my mind." Bart said with a smile kissing Jessica's stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kenny asked.

"Well you'll have to wait, we know but don't want you to know especially you Kenny." Jessica said with a smile. Kenny responded with one of his own.

"You know what, you smile too much Kenny." Kyle said randomly.

"Can't Jews smile?" Kenny asked with a big grin.

"So when are you guys getting married anyways?" Kyle asked completely ignoring the Jew comment.

"You know we haven't thought about the date but we have thought about something." Bart said.

"Yeah, we are going to have two separate weddings, one in Springfield and one in South Park. So if either of you need to attend another wedding, make sure you come to one of them." Jessica resting her head on Bart's chest.

"I will if I'm not dead." Kenny said with laugh. They all joined in, even Jessica knew Kenny has died in the past and returned. It was something no one could explain not even Kenny.

Maggie was more than excited when her dad said Lisa had come over from South Park.

"I'm coming dad," Maggie said with a smile. She opened her diary and wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been a year or so since I have written but I have been too busy finding out who I am. Now that I know exactly who I am I feel so much better than I ever have. Lisa is such a nice sister, so intelligent and even pretty but that's only because she looks like me. Bart is a wonderful brother even though is a bit naïve at times. I wonder every day about my parents, slowly I have collected images, letters and stories about them but I wish I could meet them for myself. I want to tell them that I miss them, I might have never met them but it feels like I have and I really miss them. I miss Grandpa too, I know he had to go… the pain was too much for him to handle but I wish he could stay just a little longer. I wish he could have watched me figure out exactly who I am. South Park was a rather nice place, I didn't feel that way when I was in Bart's apartment but it truly is a relaxing place. The citizens in South Park are so friend. Kenny is a good example, he is one of my good friends now but before I even knew him I jumped into his car despite my dad's rejection. I felt the impulsive behaviour of Bart and Jessica inside of me when I did it but I'm glad I did it. I am always talking to Lisa and Kenny on msn along with some other new friends I have made in South Park. I trusted Kenny from the start and he has never given me reasons to do otherwise. Slowly I'm starting to realise I can't have everything I want, I would love it if Lisa lived here in Springfield but she can't transfer that easily. I want to have my parents around but that isn't going to happen. Hopefully in death I will get the chance to meet them. Who am I you ask? I am Maggie Simpson._


End file.
